fragile pieces
by LostInDisney
Summary: They had a love that neither one expected to have, how do you hold onto that when someone from the past comes back to kill you. How do you distance yourself when you know you can't stay away. ReidxPrentiss story. First Fanfic please dont be to hard on me
1. Chapter 1

**Heys, this is my first fan fiction, and hopefully *****fingers crossed* it's not totally terrible. Anyway this is the first chapter I might put more chapters on depends on the response. I Don't own criminal minds or the characters, if I did I'd be a very happy fifteen year old ;) So here you go *big sigh* this is my story… oh yeah it's on Reid and Prentiss (I'm a big R/P shipper) okay now I'm gonna stop stalling…**

Chapter 1

Spencer Reid knew everything, he could work anything or anyone out, except Emily Prentiss. She was a complete mystery to him; even after dating for two years Spencer still couldn't figure her out. "Hey Reid, are you nearly done?" Emily asked from over her desk.

"Nearly, why do you need to go now?" he asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Then I think you'll be done faster if you quit staring into space" she teased. Spencer could feel himself blush. He knew full well that Emily knew he was staring at her. She got up from her desk and made her way down a corridor, before looking over her shoulder at Reid giving him a sly smile. Spencer knew exactly where she was going and that he would give it three minutes and then head to the storage cupboard.

"Hey" she whispered as Spencer closed the door behind him.

"Hey" he replied, wrapping his hand around Emily's small waist pulling her closer to him, his breath was getting caught in his throat as she moved her hands around Spencer's neck and reached up to meet his lips with hers. Spencer loved the taste of her lips, the shots of electricity he got whenever she touched him. Reluctantly he pulled away from the kiss. He needed a semi clear head before he told her what he wanted to tell her.

"What's wrong?" She asked concern in her enticing dark chocolate eyes.

"Nothing, just not here" he replied, she raised an eyebrow she knew that wasn't the real reason.

"That didn't stop you yesterday" she smirked with a sly grin "so what's really bugging you" she asked again.

"Em, we've been dating for two years, fifteen days, two hours and forty two minutes… What?" he asked as Emily let out a small chuckle.

"Should I be worried you know that?"

"Probably not" he smiled before he continued "and you know I love you yeah?" he asked softly. Emily was starting to get worried.

"Yes and I love you too but you're stalling what are you trying to say?"

"I want to tell the team about us" he blurted. Emily took in a deep breath and looked in Spencer's eyes.

"Spence, I love you but…" she began; choosing her words very carefully.

"But you're embarrassed of me" he mumbled.

"No, that's not it"

"Then what is it Emily? You say you love me but you won't let me meet your mother, you won't let me tell the team, our family that we are together, so what conclusion am I supposed to come to?" he asked her, Emily looked hurt by his outburst.

"Why do you care so much?" she asked mentally kicking herself for asking that.

"They're as good as my family Em, you know that"

"Yeah I do but…" she was lost for words she knew she was in a lose-lose situation. On one hand she wanted to tell everyone about them, she wanted to be able to walk into the office holding his hand. She wanted to be out with the team and be able to kiss him on the cheek and to tell him she loved him using those words not their "_office speak_". Spencer took her silence as a bad sign and stormed out the cupboard. Emily sat on the floor to recapture her lost composure.

_Two years ago._

_Emily sat in her apartment putting ice on one of her many bruises. She winced slightly as the cold hit her warm skin. But it wasn't the bruises that were on Emily's mind, it wasn't the circumstances that led to her body being covered in bruises. It was what happened after Cyrus's ranch had blown up, it was the hug she'd shared with Dr Spencer Reid, Emily __had felt butterflies in her stomach and an overwhelming feeling of safety when she was in his arms. Later on the jet Emily went to speak to Spencer to ask him not to feel guilty for her taking a beating from Cyrus, when he started rubbing her knuckles tendarly and the butterflies started again, he was no longer Dr Spencer Reid the dorky socially awkward genious. He was Spencer Reid the handsome young man who was charming, funny and someone Emily would only be to happy to spend the night with. Emily heard the knocking on her apartment door. "just push it, the doors open" she called. she realised it was unsafe leaving the door like that but she knew how to use a gun. Spencer walked through the door closing it gently behind him. "Jesus Emily" he said as he saw the bruises that marked her creamy skin__._

"_Oh, don't worry about it, they're my war wounds, I wear them with pride." She smirked trying to lighten the tension, but she could still see the guilt in his eyes. "Spence, what do I have to do to make you feel less guilty?" she asked. Spencer looked at her strangely "what?" she asked, were her bruises that bad? She didn't think so after all she'd had worse._

"_You called me Spence" he mumbled._

"_Oh, is it something only JJ does?" she asked worried that it was only okay when JJ calls him it._

"_No one other than JJ calls me Spence" he replied smiling, Emily smiled back_

"_So Dr Reid, what brings you here at two am?"_

"_I couldn't sleep and I assumed you couldn't either" he sat himself on the couch next to Emily._

"_Having trouble turning off that mind of yours?" she asked._

"_I should of said it was me Emily, it should be me with those bruises not you." He blurted out taking Emily by surprise. She moved closer to him took his hands and locked her gaze onto his._

"_Is that what you believe? You honestly think Cyrus would have beat you up? Because if that's so you're not as smart as everyone makes out. You know as well as I do Cyrus would have shot you right then and there. How do you think I'd of felt watching him do that to you? Like I said on the jet it's not your fault, it was my decision and I would do it again" she stated her eyes were deadly serious. Spencer could feel himself getting lost in her eyes and the warmth and softness in her hands. Spencer knew he was loosing all inhibitions when he leaned in and softly kissed her on the lips, Emily was in shock at first but soon she felt herself deepening the kiss, letting his tongue explore her mouth, Spencer was the first to pull away "Em, I'm sorry that was…" he was interrupted by Emily placing her lips onto his this time she moved herself onto his lap and ran her hands through his soft slightly curled dirty blonde hair. He found himself placing one hand on the small of her back gently stroking it and running the other through her raven hair. Emily let out a small moan, then Spencer pulled away again. "Not tonight Em" he breathed gently lifting Emily off his lap. She curled into him resting her head on his chest enjoying the sound of his heart beating. In one sense or another she was sleeping with Reid tonight._

_Spencer woke the next morning to find Emily's head still resting on his chest and his arms wrapped protectively around her waist, her raven hair covering her face. Spencer couldn't deny the feeling of warmth that was spreading through his entire body. He moved his hand off her waist to brush her hair off her face, when he felt her beginning to wake up._

_ Emily looked up at Spencer who was smiling at her. "Morning" he whispered gently._

"_Morning, did you sleep okay?" she asked quietly, waiting for herself to fully register that she was awake. _

"_Yeah, Emily about last night…" he began before Emily cut him off._

"_Spence, we only kissed. It's not a crime" she smiled looking in his hazel eyes she knew that she liked him a lot more than a co-worker, but was she willing to make herself that vulnerable and tell him? She took a deep breath. "Look Spence, there is another reason I took that beating" Spencer had confusion written all over his face, Emily took in all his features and bit the inside of her lip before she continued "I like you to much to let someone hurt you" Spencer still looked confused. She was going to have to spell this out. "Okay Spence, I like you a lot more than a friend" the penny finally dropped and for one of the few times in his life Spencer was speechless._

"_You do?" he asked the shock evident in his voice._

"_Yeah, for a long time, what are you smirking at?" she demanded._

"_Nothing, it's just I've liked you for ages as well" he said running a hand through her soft hair. Emily pulled his head down to meet hers, kissing him softly._

Emily smiled as she remembered how they first got together she couldn't believe it had been two years, and now it felt like she was loosing him and this made her terrified. Emily stood up and walked out of the cupboard and straight into Penelope Garcia who gave her a surprised smile. "What you doing in there… or who?" she grinned looking around her shoulder into the empty room.

"Nothing I just needed five minutes" she did not want to get into this now so she walked away quickly leaving behind a stunned Garcia.

Emily got back to her desk giving a quick glance at Spencer who was concentrating on a file. Emily reached for her phone.

"~ _Spence, I'm not embarrassed by you, don't you think I want to be able to hug you whenever I want or tell you I love you in front of everyone? But you know Strauss will use any opportunity to split up the team, do you want to be the reason for that? I love you. Emily xx~"_

she hit the send button and glanced up at Spencer, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he looked up to see Emily quickly glance away, he knew she was the one who had just text him, he sighed as he read it, which caused Emily to look up, he gave her an unforgiving look and put his phone away. He wasn't going to settle this over text. Emily went back to work, she knew the day was going to go very slowly if she couldn't speak to Spencer.

XXX

Spencer knocked on the door to Emily's apartment and she got up to let him in. She opened the door and smiled at him, but he didn't return it. "Hey" she said nervously, stepping back to let him in. Spencer walked past her without a greeting. "So I'm getting the silent treatment" she asked, Spencer shot her a confused look "it's an expression" she said exasperated.

"Do you?" he asked suddenly. Now it was Emily's turn to look confused.

"Do I what?" she asked.

"You said on your text that you love me, do you?"

"Yes with all my heart"

"Really?" he asked "because you have a funny way of showing it"

Emily was shocked and hurt by Spencer's questioning. "How do I have a funny way of showing it?" she asked not sure she was going to like the answer.

"You say you love me yet when I think about I feel like I don't know anything about you, yet you know almost everything about me" he almost shouted.

"Spence, you're being ridiculous, I tell you everything"

"Oh you do, do you? Then why won't you tell me the real reason you pushed so hard on the Benton case?"

"Oh my God Spence that was nearly two years ago, so what's your real problem here?" she spat.

"This, whatever this is because I don't know anymore"

Emily was hurt and she could feel tears burning like acid in her eyes. "Matthew was an old friend, isn't it normal to have been upset that he was murdered and if I didn't push so hard others would have died"

"Do you know what, I don't think you're telling the whole story"

"Fine! He went with me to get an abortion when I was fifteen, you happy now? Is that what you wanted to hear?" Emily was a mixture of emotions she was furious at Spencer for forcing this out of her, sad that he questioned her love for him.

"Oh, Emily…" he stuttered.

"You know what? It doesn't even matter it was a long time ago"

"Emily, I… well that's just it I don't know anymore"

"You don't know if you love me" it was more a statement than question

"What are we doing Emily?"

Emily moved closer to Spencer but he moved further away from her "Spence, if this is because I don't want to tell the team, fine I'll tell them and I'll resign if it comes to that. If this is because you don't feel like you know me then ask anything and I'll answer. But don't think for a minute that I don't love you" her voice was quiet and pleading.

"It's not that simple Emily"

"Why can't it be?"

"Because I want to tell the team when we feel ready and happy not if you're feeling forced into it"

"Spence," she pleaded.

"Emily, will you listen to me, I can't do this anymore, sure it was fun while it lasted but it's not working and I think it's best we walk away before anyone gets hurt" he couldn't believe he was saying this, he was sure Emily was the one but lately he's had this nagging feeling that it wasn't right.

At first Emily was speechless, this wasn't the way she'd wanted things to go, but her mouth went into overdrive and she couldn't stop herself from speaking.

"Fine, leave I don't give a crap, you're right this is stupid and pointless. You were right when we first started dating when you felt you weren't good enough for me, I must have been out of my mind to say I loved you" she couldn't stop herself, her words stinging like venom as she threw them at Spencer.

"I think I should go" Spencer mumbled shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked out the door.

Emily slammed it shut behind him. Suddenly the tears that she'd been fighting fell as she fell back on the door and slid down onto the floor, cradling herself as she didn't just feel her heart break in two. It had been smashed into tiny pieces.

**Awww :'( I felt kinda mean leaving it there but it felt like the right place to leave it. I hope you all agree. So I hope it wasn't to bad, so let me know if I should carry on or if I should delete it and pretend I never wrote it. Please review and what not, see you soon (see you soon? A good choice of words oh well) Lots of Love Rhianxx **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hello again, I wanted to say a quick thank you for all of you who reviewed and subbed it made my day :) I know its been a while since I updated but I've been really busy with going back to school and stuff so here's my next chapter hopefully you like it, not much romance in this one but bear with me there will be in upcoming chapters. So here we go (a bigger deep breath) here is chapter 2 oh yeah I always forget DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything if I did I would be very very happy :). Contains spoilers for season 6 episode 13. So here we go ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls I give you chapter 2 Yay! Lolxx **

It had been nearly two weeks since Emily and Spencer had broken up. Things were becoming increasingly awkward at the BAU, since neither of them could be in the same room together, if they had to be the tension was so thick, it could be cut with a knife.

Emily had been sat at her desk for three hours staring at the blank screen, she'd wanted to IM Spencer but every time she'd started to type something, she thought it sounded stupid and just left it hoping things would get better in time.

Spencer had been watching Emily for the past three hours wanting to say something to her just not being able to find the right words. There was a battle going on inside him, part of him wanted to accept that him and Emily were over, but the other wouldn't let go. He found himself craving her one minute and hating her, the next. He was a wreck. Emily seemed to be dealing with it better. He got up to get himself a coffee. He needed something to distract him.

Emily watched as Spencer got up and headed toward the break room. Suddenly she was fed up of not speaking to him, walking on egg shells and in a moment of courage she found herself following him.

The break room was empty. The smell of coffee lingered in the air. Spencer was piling sugar into his mug. When the coffee wasn't the only thing he could smell. At first he thought he imagined it, his mind going into crave mode. It was unmistakable to his nose. The smell of coconut and vanilla, but this wasn't just any smell; it was something over the years he'd gotten used to. Something he could pick out a mile away. It was Emily.

"You'll give yourself diabetes with all that sugar" her voice was like music to his ears.

"So, we're speaking now?" he asked slowly turning to face her.

"Do you want to be" Emily asked almost inaudibly.

Spencer looked down at his feet and shoved his hands in his pocket. He looked up at Emily she was stood close to the door with her arms folded over her chest.

"So do you?" she asked louder this time.

"Yes, I've missed not speaking to you" he smiled. Emily's face lit up.

"Me too" she took a step closer to him, carefully closing in the distance which stopped seeming like miles, to only a few inches. "I'm sorry" she said finally meeting his eyes. "I didn't mean any of it, God knows you're the one too good for me, you're sweet, honest, caring…" she stopped as she got close to his lips.

"Emily, I forgive you, and I'm sorry as well, especially about the abortion thing, I never would of imagined that was why" he trailed off feeling Emily tense as he mentioned the abortion. She took a step away from him.

"Like I said it was a long time ago" Spencer looked as though he was going to say something when Morgan burst into the break room.

"So this is where you two disappeared off too" he grinned, at the pair of them.

"Is there something you wanted?" Emily asked coldly

"Whoa take it easy princess" Morgan said raising up his hands

"Sorry... I'm having a bad week, did you want something she asked again" losing the hostility in her voice

"Yeah, your phones going crazy" he said grinning "could you tell your boyfriend some people are trying to work here" he joked

"What are you on about… wait how do you know it's a guy phoning?" she quizzed.

"Well, first your office phone rang twice, and then your cell went crazy, so I figured must be someone desperate to get hold of you and the way you've been acting these past two weeks…"

"Right, did you think maybe it's just a friend?"

"Yeah right, whoever that is he's desperate to get hold of you."

Emily sighed as she walked out the door of the break room, leaving Reid and Morgan behind.

"So you two are speaking now?" he asked

"What do you mean?"

"Come on every one could see something went down between you what was it?"

"Nothing"

"Really?" he asked

"Yes, really, now I've gotta go do some work" Reid practically ran out of the room. Morgan stood there stunned for a moment before he turned around on his heels to look at his two friends, to someone who didn't know them they looked fine but Morgan knew them better, he decided to have a talk with his favourite computer geek, Garcia.

XXX

Emily sat at her desk and looked at her cell phone, 14 missed calls all off the same number. Morgan was right someone really did want to get hold of her, just before she rang up a text came through, she opened it hoping it was Spencer, she looked at it and she felt her heart drop.

"_~ Emily, its Sean. I need to speak to you urgently call me as soon as you can~"_

Emily stared at her phone in disbelief. She only knew one Sean and she hadn't spoken to him in years. She put her phone on her desk where it rang again. Something in her gut told her she should answer it, but she wasn't listening, instead she threw her phone in a drawer in her desk.

Spencer had been watching Emily out of habit, he'd seen her go sheet white as she read her text and throw it in her drawer as though it might explode when it rang. He knew Emily well enough something had spooked her.

"Are you alright?" he asked

Emily looked up startled "um…" she cleared her throat "yeah I'm fine" she said giving him a forced smile.

"Are you sure?" he probed

"I'm fine Reid" she snapped.

"Look I know we're" he paused "but I'm still here if you want to talk"

"I know, I'm sorry for everything" she looked in his eyes, she loved him so much but she didn't think he felt the same anymore. Emily put her head down and carried on with her work hearing the muffled sounds of her cell phone ringing.

XXX

"Hey baby girl" Morgan chimed as he walked into Garcia's lair.

"Hello, my chocolate God. What can I do for you?" Garcia smiled. Morgan took a seat next to Garcia.

"Have you noticed anything strange between Reid and Prentiss?" realising how stupid it sounded out loud.

"What do you mean?" Garcia asked confused.

"I don't know just they've both been acting strange these past few weeks" Morgan mused out loud

"Well I don't know about junior G-man but I did bump into our raven haired warrior coming out the storage cupboard looking very flustered the other week and she was very quick to get away" she looked at Morgan "Oh my gosh, do you think?" the smile on her face growing rapidly.

Morgan thought about it for a moment. "No, they're close yeah, but seriously Reid, Prentiss. It would never happen." Morgan almost laughed at the thought.

"Aww give G-man some credit he's got that geek-chique thing going on" Garcia said hitting Morgan lightly on the shoulder "Now go play nice, you're making the place look crowded" she instructed shooing Morgan out of her lair.

"See you later baby girl" Morgan smiled, leaving Garcia to her screens. Morgan rarely doubted himself but maybe he was just over reading the situation.

XXX

Prentiss and Reid were the last two in the bullpen. Reid had been keen in finishing the conversation he had started with Emily earlier, but she was looking more stressed out than usual. He couldn't help think Morgan had been right and it was a guy trying to get hold of Emily. They'd only been broken up for two weeks, had she replaced him that quickly? Reid swallowed hard and asked the question he'd been trying to put to the back of his mind.

"Was that your boyfriend trying to get hold of you?"

Emily looked up at him with sad eyes "something like that" she muttered. Reid looked hurt. "No it's nothing don't worry about it"

"You seem to be"

"It's just someone from a long time ago"

"Oh, well it looks like he really wants to get hold of you"

"I'm not interested"

"Why? What did he do?"

Emily was getting the distinct impression Reid was trying to get her to date the person on the phone, _'talk about getting over someone'_ Emily thought to herself.

"You seem eager for me to be dating someone else" she said

"I never said that" Reid said defensively he softened his tone "but I do want you to be happy"

Emily smiled at him "you know when I said that there's a lot to hate about you?" she asked. She could see the memory replay in Reid's head "well I was wrong, I should have said the opposite" she put her head down and went back to her work. Reid kept his eyes on her for a few more moments and then went back to his work.

XXX

When Emily got back to her apartment all she could think of was her conversation she'd just had with Reid. She'd been a cow to him and he still wanted the best for her. She sat down on her couch and reached for her bag finding her phone sitting on the top, she picked it up and turned it on. Almost straight away she was bombarded with texts and missed calls from Sean. The question of what could he want? Had been all she could think about all day. Emily took a deep breathe and redialled the missed call.

"_Hello?"_ said a thick Scottish accent.

"Hi Sean, its Emily"

"_Emily, where the hell have you been I've been trying to reach you?"_

"I've been busy with work"

"_We need to talk its urgent"_

"Fine, what's wrong?"

"_Not over the phone Emily, can we meet somewhere?"_

"Sure, where"

"_There's a bar close to where I'm staying 'no sign bar' is that okay?"_

"Yeah that's fine I'll be there as soon as I can"

"_Okay I'll see you in a bit, bye"_ with that he hung up. Emily looked at her phone trying to ignore the churning feeling in her stomach; Sean would only want to see her for one reason. She got up and walked to the bathroom splashing cold water over her face. '_Get a grip, maybe he just wants to catch up'_ she kept repeating it to herself as she left her apartment block to go meet Sean.

XXX

Emily walked into the bar, warm air greeting her as she opened the door, the stale smell of whiskey and beer lingered in the air. She could hear drunken laughs off people enjoying their Friday night. She spotted Sean sat in a corner of the bar. He stood as he met her stare. Sean hadn't changed a bit he still carried around excess weight around his stomach; his eyes had the same darkness in them. His hair once dark brown was now greying.

"Emily Prentiss" he smiled as he devoured her in a hug.

"Hey, I'm sorry I would have called you sooner its just I've been busy with work" she apologized sitting herself down opposite Sean.

"That's okay, I was in DC anyway."

Emily could see a slight glint of fear flash in his eyes "What's wrong"

Sean took a breath "Ian Doyle has vanished from prison…" Emily felt her mouth drop. Sean stared at her a minute before continuing "Interpol can't find him"

Emily could feel terror building up inside her. She could barely get her words out "Wh…what are you saying?" she asked

"He's off the grid Emily"

"Do you think he's headed here?" She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer, when Sean didn't answer she asked her next question. "Am I in danger?"

Sean looked genuinely scared "We all are."

Emily nodded and bit down on her lip. She stood up and half ran half walked out of the bar and straight to her car. Sean's words ringing in her head, she thought of her family and then she thought of Spencer, there was no way he way getting dragged into this… no way.

**Dun dun dun, so I know this wasn't how it happened in the show but I didn't want to repeat the show, because I'm assuming you've all seen it and I didn't think you'd want to read it word for word what happened but I kept the conversation the same. So I hope I made the right decision. Thanks again for all the lovely reviews and those that have subbed it made me smile every time :) so I hope you all like this chapter please R+R and see you next chapter… hopefully. Love you all Rhianxxx **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey guys I am so so so so so sorry that this chapter took so long to write, I had a monster case of writers block, then re-wrote it 5 times, and a little something called school got in the way lol. So this chapter has a bit more romance in it so I hope it's okay (fingers crossed). I'd also like to say a big thank you to those who have stuck with it so far and those who have reviewed subscribed and added the story onto alert, it's made me feel love 3 so um this contains spoilers for 6x16 coda. BTW haw fantastically super amazing was the premiere well worth a 6 month wait I cried and cheered when Prentiss came on I was like yay (sob sob) lol. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own criminal minds, I wish I did but I don't some other genius came up with the idea before me :( so here we go the long awaited Chapter 3 sorry bout the wait and please R+R (KISSES)**

_It was damp, musky and dingy. Every time Emily breathed she could she her breath in the icy air. She couldn't make out her surroundings but something told her she didn't want to be here. "Emily" a weak voice called out to her, it was filled with panic and pain._

_ Emily searched the room for the source of the noise. Then she found him huddled in a corner his eyes oozing with fear. "Spence?" was all she managed to say her throat almost to dry to speak._

"_Em, are you okay?" she could hear the concern in his voice. As her eyes adjusted to the dark she could see him becoming less of a blur in the corner to becoming his usual self only more dishevelled, Emily used all her strength to slowly crawl over to him when she met his hand._

"_I'm fine" she breathed "you?" _

"_I'm okay" he grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, Emily made her way closer to Spencer and wrapped her arms around his middle, she had no idea where she was but she knew she felt safe with him. That's when she felt something warm and sticky on the side of her head that was resting on Spencer's shoulder _

"_Spence, you're bleeding" she stated_

"_I know, I promise it doesn't hurt that badly, don't worry about it"_

"_Spence it's bleeding a lot"_

"_its fine the wound isn't anywhere serious."_

_Emily opened her mouth to protest but was stopped when she felt Spencer's lips touch hers. It was a cliché but Emily always felt her knees go weak at his kiss. After a few short moments Spencer pulled away. "Emily I need you to know something."_

"_What?" she asked _

"_Emily, I love you and I know what with all this it would scare most people off, but I'm not most people and it's only made me love you more, with this intensity that scares me sometimes. I know that it's tossed around lightly but I mean it Emily I love you with every part of me."_

_They'd said it before but this time it felt like the first time he'd declared his love for her. Emily was slightly taken aback _

"_I love you too." Was all she could say before she met his lips sending electricity through the pair of them. _

"_How touching" a menacing voice broke the silence. Emily felt Spencer's grip tighten as footsteps got closer. Emily narrowed her eyes to get a better look at the man that was slowly walking toward them. _

"_I wouldn't believe her if I were you, do you remember telling me you loved me?" he almost spat the last part. At last Emily could see him; he stood in front of her and Spencer._

"_What do you want Ian?" she asked bitterly._

_He chuckled "I think you know." He knelt down to their level before he continued "I expected this to be harder, it's almost no fun" he smiled before planting a rough kiss on Emily till she could taste blood._

"_Get off her" Reid ordered._

"_Please she's used to it, jealous are we?" he sneered._

"_Let him go Ian" Emily said in a stale tone._

"_Important to you is he?" Doyle taunted._

"_This is between you and me, let him go."_

"_What before he can watch you die?" _

_Emily's breath caught in her throat for a moment. When it hit her she'd die a thousand times to keep Spencer safe. Slowly she moved away from Spencer's grasp keeping hold of his hand until the last moment._

"_You won't kill me" Emily said, hoping Ian wouldn't call her bluff._

"_Your right I wont kill you straight" Ian moved behind Reid. Emily could see Spencer tense the terror radiating through his eyes. "I'd make you suffer first" Ian placed a gun at the back of Reid's head._

"_Don't" Emily pleaded feeling tears burn her eyes_

"_What no clever bluff, I've got to say Lauren this is disappointing" Doyle laughed manically. _

_Emily was frozen to the spot in fear, Spencer wasn't supposed to get in the way. Why was it him that broke down her wall brick by brick? "Please" it was just as inaudible as it was useless. Emily looked in Spencer's eyes, they were filled with as much terror as there was love. "I'm so sorry" Emily said her voice cracking under the sobs that she was trying to hold back. Emily could see Spencer wince as the gun clicked ready to be fired. _

"_Please Ian this is nothing to do with him, let him go. Kill me please" she begged. _

_Emily looked at Spencer "I love you" he mouthed at her. Emily screamed as the gunshot echoed through the empty warehouse._

Emily shot up in her bed. She felt like she had just run a mile. She let herself return to normal breathing. It was the fourth time in as many nights she'd had that dream. She glanced down next to her. She knew Spencer wouldn't be there, but every time she'd hope nonetheless.

Emily wasn't going back to sleep so she got out of bed and walked to the kitchen, more to the point to the coffee machine. She leaned on the counter while the coffee was brewing. It was nearly three am, Emily wanted to call someone, just to hear another voice, someone to cheer her up and make her feel safe without questioning why, and someone who wouldn't be pissed at her waking them up at three am. The only person who satisfied all her need was the only person she knew she couldn't call without putting him in danger as well. Not that she didn't think she'd be putting the others in danger by calling; its just Spencer Reid had a knack for getting himself into trouble. It was part of his charm she thought. Suddenly a crash behind her caught her attention bringing her out of her thoughts and causing her to jump. She spun around seeing a few tins on the floor and her cat Sergio trying to get his head into them. Emily laughed lightly going over to pick him up "Serg you scared me half to death." Sergio purred softly in her arms. Emily buried her head in his neck. She stayed like that until he began to get restless; Emily gently put him on the floor and watched him wander off. Emily picked up the fallen tins and placed them on to a higher shelf. "Screw it" Emily said out loud to herself, she'd given into temptation as she reached for the phone to call Spencer.

"Hello?" Replied a dazed voice

"Hey Spence, it's me, Emily" She said

"Emily, are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked suddenly sounding more awake.

"I'm fine actually no, I don't know, look I know its three am but I was wandering if you could come over?" Emily realised how stupid she sounded, but she didn't care, all Emily cared about was having someone with her, even if it was selfish.

"Umm… Yeah I'll be there as soon as I can, are you sure you're alright?" he asked once again.

"I err I'm okay I promise."

"Okay… I'll see you in twenty minutes."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Emily set the phone down on the rest. What had she just done?

XXX

Spencer stared at the phone for a few moments; he knew Emily had been lying when she said everything was fine. It didn't take a profiler to know that, just someone that cared. He grabbed his bag and headed to the door locking it behind him. Even though Emily had put him through hell these past few weeks, he'd still jump through fire to help her, but wasn't that what someone did for someone they loved.

It took him eighteen and a half minutes to get to Emily's but then again he wasn't surprised the roads were dead. He pulled up outside her apartment block and took a deep breath, the last time he came here they'd broken up, what was she going to do this time? Reid smiled to himself as much as he'd like to pride himself on predicting people, being able to work them out, Emily was still a complete mystery to him just when he thought he had her all worked out, she'd do something that would throw him back to square one.

Spencer lightly knocked at Emily's door. He waited for a few minutes and got worried when she didn't answer, she did sound panicky on the phone maybe someone had hurt her. "Emily?" he called out quietly so that he wouldn't wake her neighbours but loud enough for Emily to hear… no reply. "Emily, its Spencer" he called again slightly louder than before. He listened, relieved to hear movements from behind the door.

Slowly it opened, he looked at Emily she looked dreadful, her porcelain skin was ghost white, and her enticing eyes had lost their sparkle, they just looked empty, emotionless. There were dark bags under her eyes like huge bruises.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have dragged you out its late and we've got work tomorrow" Emily apologized.

"It's fine. Emily are you okay?" he asked again. Emily didn't answer instead she moved back slightly letting him in. he obliged walking into her apartment.

"Why didn't you use your key?" she asked.

"I didn't want you to think I was being intrusive." He said turning to watch her lock the door behind him. She turned and smiled at him.

"Do you want some coffee?" she asked. Walking past him, he grabbed her arm, causing her to look him in the eyes.

"Emily, what's wrong?" He asked again more sternly this time. Emily sighed and looked down at the floor.

"I wanted to talk" she lied.

Spencer knew she was lying, but went along with it hoping she'd spill later. She slowly walked to the couch, Spencer following behind her. They both sat down and Spencer took Emily's hand. "Spence, I need to tell you something and it might be selfish but I need you to hear it because I need you to know how I feel be…" She stopped herself before she said something she'd regret or that would put him in more danger than she was putting him in by dragging him here. She hated herself for not being strong enough to keep him away, but he was like her drug. Emily found herself craving him, always wanting more she felt herself falling when he wasn't around. When he came near her it took her breath away. Emily had never felt like that in her life.

"Emily is it to do with the phone call the other day?" Spencer asked "Is someone bothering you, because you know we're your family, we'd help you no matter what." Spencer squeezed her hand reassuringly. Emily gave a small smile.

"No I just needed to tell you that I love you, no matter what. It kills me that I let you walk away and I'd do anything to have you again." She said trying to maintain composure.

Spencer was a little taken aback, he thought it was over for them maybe it wasn't, maybe he was wrong something that never happened. He silently prayed that he was. "Emily, I love you too, just because we had that fight doesn't mean I ever stopped…" he could see life rein habiting her eyes he continued "So what's the problem" and just like that her eyes once again became vacant.

"That's the problem, I love you and I don't know how to keep you safe, I can't lose you." She was close to tears. Spencer leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Emily opened her mouth letting his tongue inside both desperately exploring every part of each others mouth. Despite the desperation in the kiss it was still gentle yet passionate. Spencer had missed the taste of Emily's mouth. He pulled back leaning his forehead against hers

"It's a good thing I'm not going anywhere then" he smiled before recapturing her mouth.

XXX

Emily woke the next morning in the arms of Spencer. She wished franticly that time could stay like that forever, that she hadn't just put his life in immediate danger. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. Kissing his chest softly as she did so. She heard Spencer mumble slightly a sign that he was waking up.

"Morning" Spencer said kissing Emily's hair, causing Emily to smile into his chest.

"Morning" she replied lifting her head to look into Spencer's eyes "Spence, I know what happened last night…" she was interrupted by Spencer placing a kiss on her lips to silence her. He pulled away too quickly for Emily's liking.

"I don't regret it" he stroked Emily's cheek lovingly.

"You'd better go, the team will know that something's up if you come in wearing what you wore yesterday"

"So"

"Please Spence" she begged, Spencer had never heard that tone in her voice before.

"Can we talk tonight then?"

Emily stopped herself from sighing out loud, but she couldn't say no to him, even though it meant putting him in danger. "Sure, can we go somewhere though you know like with people" she asked realising she sounded stupid, but she knew Doyle was less likely to strike if there were other people… at least she hoped he was.

"Yeah that's fine so you'll meet me straight after work?"

Emily smiled "Yes, why do you think I'll try to run?"

Spencer laughed lightly "No I trust you Emily, you know we could just come in together say we are car pooling since we live close together"

Emily's head was screaming no but her heart wasn't listening. "Hmmm, Doctor Reid, we could do that couldn't we."

For the first time in ages Spencer saw Emily smile a genuine smile, her whole face lit up, causing him to kiss her again. He ran his hands through her hair and Emily felt her hands sliding down Spencer's back. Spencer moved pushing her back a little, soon he was on top of her. "Mmm, Spence…" Emily moaned tilting her head back as Spencer ran his soft lips down her neck.

"Yeah"

"Spence, we're going to be late"

Spencer stopped kissing her. "So?" he asked raising his eyebrow a little.

"Spence, I want this I do, but seriously I promise we can pick it up later" Spencer rolled off her. "Thank you."

Emily got off the bed and stuck her arms through his shirt wrapping it around herself she then headed toward the bathroom "You've still got some clothes in the wardrobe" she said. Spencer smiled at her, hoping that their fight was just a glitch, something that they'd look back on in years to come and laugh at. He hoped with everything he had that they were back together so he could continue with what he was planning before the fight.

XXX

Spencer and Emily both walked into the bullpen chatting with each other as they got to their desks. Morgan had spotted the two and glad that the weirdness between them had disappeared. "So you two have kissed and made up then?" he asked

"What?" Emily asked back, shooting Spencer a look.

"You two are speaking again" Morgan clarified.

"Yeah when weren't we?" Reid asked looking at Morgan.

"Last week, you two could barely be in the same room as each other" Morgan said.

"Oh couldn't we" Emily asked innocently.

"Yeah…" Morgan was about to continue his questioning, but the two of them were looking so confused, he decided he'd get to the bottom of it later when they were all dosed up on coffee.

Emily and Spencer had been exchanging secret looks across the divider in between their desk nearly all morning. Emily had gone nearly ten minutes without thinking about Doyle, things were starting to get back to normal… whatever that was.

"Hey sweetheart" Garcia chimed behind Emily causing her to jump slightly.

"Hey PG you okay?"

"Yeah, so why didn't you come see me this morning?"

"Huh" Emily said swirling around in her chair to face Garcia.

Garcia looked at Emily for a minute, something about her looked different, she was looking more relaxed, that's when it hit her, a huge smile spread across her face. "You had sex last night" Garcia said in a loud excitable tone, making several people including Morgan and Reid look up from their desks.

Emily felt herself blush "Any louder Garcia I don't think mars heard you" she whispered.

"Oh sorry…" she hushed her tone "So what's his name?" Garcia probed.

"Umm it's no one you know" Emily dismissed.

"Ohh Derek she's avoiding eye contact that means it's someone we know doesn't it".

Morgan suddenly got more interested in the conversation and less interested in the endless pile of paperwork he had to do.

"Hmm I think you're right baby girl, so what's his name princess?" Morgan flashed a cheeky grin, the same he used when he was taunting Reid.

"Do you know what I've gotta pile of cases to get through…"

"Oh now her blink rate just sped up" Morgan was enjoying this.

"Why is my sex life so interesting anyway?"

"Oh answer a question with a question" Garcia cut in.

Emily spotted another agent standing behind them holding something, she saw this as an escape out of the interrogation session that she found herself in. "Saunders, do you want anything?" she asked causing Garcia and Morgan and look behind seeing the petite agent holding a long box with a ribbon on it.

"Umm yeah actually, this was left for you." She handed the package to Emily.

"Thank you" Emily smiled at the other agent

"No problem." Agent Saunders said as she walked away from them.

Garcia and Morgan looked at Emily expectantly. Emily quickly glanced at Spencer to see him looking at her as well. "Sorry, I was under the impression I got the smallest bit of privacy here"

"Oh you are no fun Emily Prentiss" Garcia smiled walking back to her den. Morgan stood there a few minutes before retreating back to his desk as Emily raised an eyebrow, leaving her alone with only Spencer's eyes on her. she swirled back around putting the package on her desk.

"What's that?" Reid asked.

"I don't know" Emily replied smiling "Do you want to tell me?" she asked quietly, when they were dating Spencer sent things to the office, little gifts from an admirer. One of his ways of making sure she knew she was loved.

Spencer looked at her "I have no idea what that is" he said. Something in his eyes told Emily he was telling the truth. She returned her eyes to the package she slid the ribbon off and opened it. Her eyes widened as she saw the delicate purple flower looking back at her. There was no note on the flower but she knew it was from Doyle. This wasn't fair; this was her work, her safe place. She knew that if he knew about the BAU her team was defiantly in danger.

"Emily?" Reid asked warily.

Emily looked at him; she chucked the flower and box in the bin under her desk. "I'll be back in a minute" she said getting up and swiftly heading towards the elevator.

The cool air was refreshing as it hit Emily. She looked up and down the street for any sign that he or any of his men were watching her. When she felt safe, she pulled out her phone and dialled a number she thought she'd never use again. The phone rang for three dials when a female voice answered.

"_hello?" _

"Tsia it's Emily, Doyle's escaped, he's coming here, he sent me flowers" Emily said into the phone trying to stay quiet and not seem as spooked out and scared as she was.

"_Emily, he did what?"_ Tsia replied sounding confused

"He sent me flowers, he addressed it to where I work_" _Emily answered slowing her words, in another attempt to sound calm.

"_Emily are you sure it's him? As far as he knows Lauren Reynolds is dead"_

"Tsia, you have to listen to me I spoke to Sean, I was the only one who had contact with Doyle, but Tsia you and_-" _Emily was getting slightly pissed that Tsia wasn't listening, but on the other hand Tsia was never in close contact to Doyle. She didn't know what he was capable of.

"_Emily, Hang on… Oh my god" Tsia shrieked._

"Tsia, what is it? ... Tsia" Emily called praying Doyle hadn't gotten to her already.

"_It's Jeremy he's dead… Oh my god" she choked._

"Tsia, you need to get out of there now, call the police and leave, you have to assume he knows about you too" Emily instructed.

"_Oh my god, it's really him" the shock was evident in Tsia's voice_

"Tsia, I'm so sorry, get out of France, get a disposable cell and come home, I'll meet you when you get here. Get home safe Tsia" Emily said.

"_I will, I'll see you when I get there. Emily I'm going to phone Clyde"_ Tsia said, hearing Emily sigh a little.

"Alright, get home safe I'll see you soon"

"_Okay bye" _Tsia said hanging up the phone.

Emily looked at the screen, and took a deep breath and prayed that Tsia would get back to DC safely.

"Emily are you okay?" Spencer asked, interrupting her thoughts. Emily spun around looking at him, flashing him a smile she hoped looked genuine.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said walking past him, he grabbed her arm as she swept past him.

"Emily, I'm getting pretty tired of these mood swings" He smiled. Emily kissed him on the cheek.

"We'd better get inside, I promise we'll talk later… unless you don't want to" a small part of her hoped that he'd use his brain and run away in the opposite direction as fast as his long legs would carry him. Instead he leaned closer, pulling her into a hug.

"Why wouldn't I" he whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek, and taking her hand in his entwining their fingers. They both walked slowly into the building.

XXX

There was a knock on Emily's hotel door. They had just finished the first day of looking for a little boy's parents and had felt like they'd gotten no where. Emily knew without question who was knocking at her door. She got off the small sofa and walked to the door letting in Reid who was standing in the hallway with his hands deep into his pockets. He walked into the room leaving Emily to close the door.

"You promised we'd talk, or are you to tired?" he said quietly staring at the floor. Emily forgot how vulnerable and innocent Reid could be at times.

"No, I was waiting for you to turn up actually" she half smiled.

Spencer walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling him close to her, sniffing her hair as he always did when he was this close to Emily. Emily closed her eyes and tried to convince herself that she could keep Spencer safe without letting him go.

He broke away from the hug and took her hand and led her back to the small blue sofa.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He asked looking Emily in the eye.

"I told you everything is fine" She said keeping eye contact with him.

"Emily I can see something has got you stressed you're picking your nails" he pointed out nodding at her hands.

"It's just a bad habit" she said shrugging it off, "So what's going on with us now, I mean I understand if you want to just be friends because of how I've acted and everything" she said changing the subject.

"You really hurt me Emily; you know I consider the team my family. But I went two weeks without having you in my life and hated it, so if you want to hold off on telling the team then that's fine with me, as long as I get you back." Spencer explained.

"What is it?" Emily asked looking into Spencer's eyes at first she thought she'd imagined it but now she was sure he was squinting at the light.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused

"You're squinting from the light" She said "are you okay?"

"Could you turn the lights down a bit please?" He asked putting a hand by his eyes to shield him from the blinding light.

Emily looked at the light and then back to Spencer who looked crippled in pain. She stood up and dimmed the light to what would be a romantic glow. "Is that okay?" She asked sitting back down.

Spencer looked up although the pain wasn't completely gone it was back to a bearable level. "Thanks" he said.

"Are you okay?" She asked again.

"I've been having these really intense headaches, it hurts to look at light and…" he trailed off.

"Oh" Emily said a bit surprised, he looked fine to her earlier on. Had she been wrapped up in her own problems not to notice the man she loved in pain? "Have you seen a doctor?" She asked

"A few" He mumbled.

"And?" She asked hinting at him to continue

"No one can figure out what is wrong" He said his eyes squinting a bit more.

Emily walked over to the light switch turning it off completely; there was enough light to see.

"Thank you" he said again, as Emily sat next to him.

"Have you told anyone?" she asked taking his hand, giving it a loving squeeze as she did so.

"You" he muttered.

Emily leaned over and gave him a hug, holding him close to her; he held her back with just as much grip.

"I love you" he whispered.

Emily smiled as she broke the hug "I love you too"

"So does this mean we are back together" Spencer asked with a small hopeful grin.

"I think it does" She smiled back at him.

XXX

They were on the plane coming back from the case in LA, they'd been able to find Sammy's mom, even though they didn't save the father, they'd still managed to reunite as much as the family as possible, and after doing the job for four years that was a good thing according to Emily. She was sat at the back of the plane, her eyes darting back and forth to Spencer. She felt safe when they were in LA, but as they were nearing Quantico the safe feeling was rapidly decreasing. She didn't realise that someone was sitting opposite her until he spoke.

"You look deep in thought" Morgan said.

"Huh… I was just thinking" She smiled.

"Emily, what's going on?" He asked softly but the sincerity in his voice was evident.

"Nothing, I'm fine" She lied.

"Come one you don't think you can lie to an old profiler do you?" He grinned.

"Did we really do that good of a job today?" She asked, hoping to move the conversation away from herself.

"We managed to reunite, Sammy and his mom. I'd say it was a good job." He smiled.

"Yeah but Alison shot Bill Thomas, and had her husband murdered, do you think she's going to recover?"

"I don't know, but I'd like to think she's a strong woman and will recover, I'm not saying the guilt will go away and she won't stop missing her husband but it will lesson in time"

"What about Sammy?" she asked

"I think they'll be okay with time" he smiled. Emily flashed him a smile in return. She noticed Reid Staring at her from by the coffee machine and got up to meet him.

"Thanks Derek" She said excusing herself.

Morgan watched as she walked over to Reid, he put his head back on the chair. Something was defiantly off with his partner. He hoped that she'd realise that she could trust him enough to tell him, either that or he's get it out of her somehow. He was very persistent when he wanted something.

"What did Morgan want?" Reid asked as Emily walked next to him.

"He just wanted to talk" She said dismissively.

"Do you want to come to mine for dinner, when we land?" Reid asked quietly, sitting down on a seat, Emily taking the spot next to him.

"Umm there's something I need to do first, and then I think I'm going to call it a night" she said biting her lip as she did so.

"This is going to sound silly, but you don't think I could stop at yours tonight?" he asked, Emily saw a sense of vulnerability flash in his eyes.

"Sure, just let yourself in" She smiled.

"Thanks, you don't mind do you?" he asked.

"No not at all."

"What do you have to do?" He asked.

"Just deal with something" She replied.

"Well I'm going to go into the city to get something, if you wanna meet there and have dinner" He suggested.

"No it's okay I'll see you at mine yeah?" She said. Putting her seatbelt on as the landing symbol lit up.

The plane slowly making it's decent to the landing strip below.

XXX

Emily placed two cups of coffee on a table, by the fountain. She sat down and took a sip and waited for him to show up. She didn't think it would be very long. She looked out into the city part of her couldn't help think that maybe he'd kill her now, she doubted it. But there was a nagging in her that told her otherwise. She waited and waited 10 minutes… 15 minutes… 30 minutes… 1 hour… 1 hour 30 minutes…

She felt a hand on her back; she couldn't help but tense at the touch. '_This is it'_ She thought. Nearly two hours she'd been sat and now he decided to show up. She wasn't going to show him fear, she knew that much. It took her a moment to speak, a moment to keep hidden fear from creeping up to the surface.

"I knew you were watching me" she stated coldly.

"What's the expression, keep your friends close… your enemies on surveillance" he walked slowly to the other seat. Not facing her yet.

"I've been sitting here for nearly two hours, you should know better than to keep a lady waiting" Emily said watching him like a hawk as he looked at her

"Seems hypocritical, seeing as I had to wait seven years" he replied flatly taking a seat opposite.

Emily waited a moment before answering "Hello Ian"

"Hello Lauren" He said calmly "Oh wait I forgot Lauren Reynolds died in a car accident didn't she" He said rhetorically, with a smirk forming on his face.

"What do you want" She said enunciating every letter.

"You,… Oh not today don't you worry about that, but soon" He just stared at her calmly. Which was more unsettling than if he had said it in a more threatening tone. Emily let his words sink in before she responded, she had a gut instinct that told her she was most likely going to die, but as long as he didn't mention Spencer, that was now her priority, keeping him safe. Doing anything she could to prevent her dream from becoming reality.

"I've got a glock, levelled at your crotch, what's to stop me from taking you and the little ones out right now" She said coldly

"You'd never make it back to your car and you know it" there was that smirk again. She rolled her eyes at his comment. "Tell me does the lovely Penelope know the truth about you? Or is she too busy watching movies with Derek to care." Emily looked at him coldly, "Here you are all alone while Aaron sits at home with his son" she tried to stay calm while he mentioned her team. "and why didn't Dave and Ashley invite you to their game night" Emily tried to wish Doyle was bluffing but she knew him better than that. At least he hadn't mentioned Reid. "Maybe they thought you were on the metro with Dr Reid…" Emily fought to keep a straight face. He chuckled darkly and then raised his eyebrow "Oh that one does have some quirks" Emily's heart dropped, she knew exactly what that comment meant, he knew about them that made Spencer top of his list.

"Come near my team, and I will end you" she threatened.

"I don't have a quarrel with them, how long that remains the case is entirely on you" he replied smirking at Emily's attempt to be ballsy. "They're innocent, you are not" He continued.

"I was doing my job" She reasoned.

"I think you did a little more than that, you took the only thing that mattered to me, now I'm going to take the only thing that matters to you…" That was it _'He's going to kill Spencer'_ Emily thought trying not to look like she was about to cry. "Your life" Emily couldn't decide if it was relief that he wasn't going to hurt Spencer, or fear about dying. He leaned forward and placed a small golden envelope with a black clover on it, on the table. Emily looked at it remembering the first time she met Ian under cover as Lauren Reynolds.

"Honore de Bazak once said most people of action are inclined to fatalism, and most of thought believe in providence" He stood up, Emily still watching him "Tell me Emily Prentiss, which do you think you're going to be?" he smirked before walking off into the night leaving Emily sat there stunned. Her thoughts quickly turning to Spencer and the rest of her family…

**SOOO there you go, again I am sooo sorry it took so long to write but hopefully I'm forgiven (crosses fingers) Well please review and subscribe, I love the feedback and hopefully Chapter 4 will be up a bit quicker love you guys Rhianxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Heya people. Sorry been crap at updating my lifes been rather hectic at the moment. So I've sorta mapped out where I want this story to go and it's around 16 chapters long. In answer to Lolyncut question I', sort of sticking fairly close to season 6 but I've changed how she returns at the events of season 7 so I hope you like it and thank you for the reviews they've been really helpful so hugs :) so anyway here is chapter 4**

Emily sat in shock for a further twenty minutes. Her mind going over all that Doyle had said. Emily Prentiss wasn't usually a runner when faced with danger, but in this case running might be the better option. By running she could keep everyone safe. Yes they'd miss her, but as time went on they'd start to forget… move on and they'd once again be safe. There was one flaw in her plan; could she do that to Spencer? Could she hurt him like that? Could she stay away from him to keep him safe? She thought for a moment trying to find another solution, she could tell the team, they'd fight to keep her safe, she knew that, but if one of them died because of her she wouldn't be able to live with herself. There was no way around it she concurred; she'd have to run…

XXX

Spencer let himself into his apartment, balancing his new keyboard box on the wall. He closed and locked his apartment door. He was only going to be a few minutes to get an overnight bag and to put his new keyboard up in his living room.

After twenty minutes he was all ready to go. As he was getting into his car his thoughts drifted off to Emily, not that that was unusual. He couldn't help but notice that she was acting even more strangely with each passing day. She was jumping at shadows, and always checking behind her. At first he had waited for her to tell him what was worrying her but tonight he was going to get it out of her, he just wished that she would tell him what was wrong he'd do whatever was humanly possible to protect her. He wished she knew that.

He got to Emily's apartment door where he found it wide open and all the lights were off. "Emily!" He called out into the darkness… nothing just silence. "Emily" He called again slowly pulling out his gun and cautiously walking into the dark apartment…

He moved slowly one foot in front of the other, just like he would if he was on a case. He found there was no sign of life in the kitchen nor the living room. He made his was to the bathroom slowly again calling out her name. He looked in the coat cupboard not deciding if he was glad he didn't find her dead body or whether not finding her meant she was somewhere else, taken. Alone, scared, possibly wounded. He was careful not to touch too much in case this would later become a crime scene. When he was satisfied there was no one downstairs he carefully padded up the stairs making as little noise as possible. He first checked in the small study, his heart sank as he found books thrown across the floor a picture of Emily as a child smashed. Classic signs there had been a struggle, he walked out of the room still keeping quiet in case someone was here. He checked another closet, then the guest bedroom, nothing had been moved he finally came to Emily's bedroom. There was a faint light from under the door. He held his breath as he slowly turned the knob, the door moving slowly; Letting the light flood out into the dim hallway. His gun entered the room before him; his heart plummeted when he saw Emily…

He put his gun back in its holster and ran over to Emily's side. "Emily?" He half asked half shouted. She looked up at him wiping ferociously at her red eyes.

"Wh- what are you doing here?" She asked bluntly

"I was coming over remember, what's happened Emily, Why was your door open…" he trailed off as his eyes met the half packed bag that was on her bed a photo of him and her was lying beside it. "Where are you going?" He asked, sitting next to her.

She looked over at the bag "I need to get away from here for a bit" She half lied.

"Why?" He asked.

She edged away from him, if he touched her, she wasn't sure she'd be able to leave. "You should go" She said coldly looking ahead of her.

"Emily please, talk to me" Spencer practically begged.

She whimpered softly as Spencer grabbed her arm in an attempt to get her to look at him. "Did you close the door?" She asked.

"What?" he sounded confused

"Did you close the door, you said it was open" She explained in a distant tone.

"No- I- I was worried about you" He answered.

Emily abruptly stood up and walked out of the room and down the stairs to close the door, subtly checking the corridor for any sign Doyle had been here. She closed the door and returned up the stairs to her room, where she found Spencer unpacking her bag, looking distraught.

"Spence" Emily started walking over to Spencer moving the bag from his reach. "Please, don't make this any harder" she begged as she once again started throwing clothes back in the bag.

"Harder on who Emily?" Spencer asked bitterly

"On both of us" She replied the coldness gone from her tone only to be replaced by undeniable sadness.

He turned her to look at him. "What's going on Emily? Please I want to help" He asked her looking into her haunted eyes.

Emily wanted nothing more than to tell him, tell him how scared she was… tell him one last time how much he meant to her. But she couldn't she had to keep him safe.

"I told you, I just need space, I need to get out of DC for a bit" She lied.

"You're lying" Spencer accused. "Please Emily let me help"

"You can't help me Spencer, without…" She stopped herself the look of agony in his eyes was making her say too much.

"Without what Em, without hurting me because you're doing that now Emily" Spencer tried to stop himself from shouting.

"Just forget it, you need to leave" She said again trying to stop the tears that were welling up in her eyes from spilling down her face.

"No, not until you let me help" He argued.

"Spence, I'm sorry that there is no better explanation, but I need to go" She said apologetically, but she couldn't make her feet move.

"Emily, I love you, please let me help, tell me what is going on" he coaxed.

"Spencer please just let me go" She begged picking up her bag blinking back tears she started to walk past him. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to look at him.

"Forget about you, Emily I could never forget about you just like that I love you too much, you said you loved me too and now your running away from me, I know that your scared and so am I, I've never felt this way about anyone in my entire life. The really crazy thing is I was going to ask you to marry me…" he stopped as he felt Emily tense in his grasp.

"you- you… What?" She asked dumbfounded.

Spencer let go of her arm and got down on his knee and pulled a box out of his pocket.

"Emily, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, you're the last person I want to see before I go to bed and the first person I want to see when I wake up, Emily will you marry me?"

"Spencer I can't" She could feel her heart shatter in her chest and she could see the disappointment in his eyes. "I love you, but…" the tears were flooding down her face.

He stood up to look at her, "But what Emily? If you love me where's the problem?" he asked hurt encasing his every word.

Emily was going to regret doing this but she owed it to him to be honest. "I can't marry you because I can't put you in danger like that" She cried.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked confused

"I shouldn't even tell you this because that means you'll be in danger as well although I suppose you were in danger the moment you walked into my apartment if he didn't know then he sure as hell knows now" She started pacing ranting to herself about how much danger Spencer was in now. Spencer could see the battle raging inside of her. he took her face in his hands and moved it so she was staring at him.

"Emily, what is going on?" He said it a lot more calmly than he felt. Emily's eyes darted from side to side before she let out a defeated sigh. She removed his hand from her face and moved him to sit next to her on the bed.

"There is someone after me, he has been stalking me for a few weeks now. He wants to kill me but not before killing those I love, at the moment he only wants me, and I'm making sure it stays that way" She explained the odd tear falling from her eyes. She had to admit despite putting him in a lot of danger it felt good to tell someone.

"Em," He didn't know what to say.

"I'm scared Spence, I'm scared for you and the team and myself" She wiped her eyes as more tears fell.

"Emily he won't hurt you I promise" He tried to reassure her.

"Yes he will Spence, there's no hiding from it. Either he dies or I do and since I can't tell anyone without getting them killed, I guess it's me that dies." She felt him pull her into an embrace; she found comfort in his arms. She hadn't even realised she was shaking until he held her.

"Well you've got me now" He smiled at her kissing the top of her head.

She pulled away. "No I don't, I love you and that's why I have to go you are not getting hurt because of me" She said looking into his eyes making sure he knew she was deadly serious.

"Emily, I'm not letting you go on some kind of suicide mission to protect me" Spencer explained.

"Spence, please try to understand"

"Understand what Emily? We'll tell the team tomorrow and then we'll find him and you'll be safe. You don't have to run away"

Emily started to shake her head. "NO! No, I'm not telling the team, you're not getting hurt because of me" Emily argued.

"Emily, we don't want you to get hurt because you were too stubborn to let us help… I don't want you to get hurt" Spencer responded.

Emily hated to see Spencer this way, knowing that she was the reason he was hurting. Despite, all his arguing this was the best way. She had to go; she had to keep everyone safe.

"Spence, I- I need some time to think things through." Emily started.

"I don't want you to go." Spencer sobbed "Please Emily stay… I can't lose you" Spencer clung to her as if she was his rock. Emily started to cry seeing Spencer so distraught silent tears fell down her cheeks as she gently held Spencer. Neither one said anything for a long time. Emily listened as Spencer's sobs finally came an end. They sat in the silence holding on to each other.

"Spence I- I think you… you should probably leave" Emily said quietly her voice cracking; she knew it would be hard to leave Spencer but she never imagined it would be this hard.

Spencer looked up at Emily, moving away from her embrace. "No, I'm not leaving you" he argued.

"Spence…" She started, Spencer silenced her by pressing his lips to hers.

"No Emily, don't fight me on this. If it's not safe for you here then come to my apartment for tonight and we'll figure out what to do tomorrow." He said a determined look was in his eyes.

"Like what?" She asked carefully, trying not to get his hopes up.

"Well tomorrow we'll go into the BAU and we'll tell the team and we'll catch whoever is trying to hurt you" Spencer said triumphantly as a ghost of a smile crossed Emily's face.

"I can't…" Emily looked away.

"Yes you can whether you come to mine easily or not. Is up to you." He flashed a small smile.

Emily looked him in the eyes, searching for any sign of uncertainty, but there was none… was he really willing to put his life on the line for her? Emily let out a defeated sigh. "Okay, but you need to go first" Emily agreed. Spencer stared at her with a confused expression.

"Why do I- wait promise me you're not going to run the second I turn my back" He said his words rushing out of his mouth as worry consumed his eyes.

Emily smiled softly "No I promise, but please if you want me to do this then let me do it my way okay?" She asked taking his hand and squeezing it reassuringly to let him know she was telling the truth. "Okay." He agreed cautiously. "You promise you'll go straight to my apartment."

Emily chuckled lightly "I promise."

Spencer got up off of the bed and Emily stood up with him, her hand still wrapped around his. "I'll walk you to the lobby." Emily said "I'll be about fifteen minutes behind you." They walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs out of the apartment. Emily locked it behind her, when she was in the hallway and out of the safety of her apartment she dropped Spencer's hand. He looked at her "My way" She reminded him.

"Your way." He said mainly reminding himself.

They walked in silence to the lobby. Spencer turned to face Emily when they got there. "Fifteen minutes?" He asked.

"Fifteen minutes" She said, her eyes darting around the lobby looking for anyone that looked suspicious. "I'll see you in a bit" Emily turned her back on Spencer, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him, he rested his forehead on her scalp, inhaling her apple hair. He kissed it softly then whispered "I love you" before releasing Emily.

"I love you too" She almost whispered.

Spencer smiled at her before he turned away and walked out of her apartment block. Emily watched the door he'd just walked through for a few moments longer before turning back to head to her apartment. Maybe having Spencer on her side wouldn't be so bad, maybe the team would be able to help without getting hurt… maybe she would be safe after all… Little did she know that she was being watched at that very moment, and the stakes had just been raised a lot higher…

XXX

Spencer walked into the garage where he had left his car. He walked to it, glad to know that Emily had told him what was worrying her, glad that she was letting him help. Obviously he was worried about her saying she was in danger, but all that mattered was he was going to help her and that she trusted him. Spencer stopped when he noticed his car… It wasn't how he'd left it; he knew for sure he had locked it. He lay on the floor and looked for anything suspicious looking under the bottom of his car. He got up and looked around the back and the side of the car. He stopped his examination when he heard a noise behind him. He looked behind him "Emily?" He called out. When there was no reply Spencer almost laughed at himself, this job really was making him paranoid. He looked at his car again, maybe he did just forget to lock the door, he had been so worried about Emily he supposed it was possible. That's when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, he felt himself falling to the floor, darkness devouring his world…

XXX

Emily got back to her apartment and closed her door. She rested her back against it for a few moments, thinking about what had just happened between her and Spencer. She was furious at herself for telling him but at the same time she was glad she did. Spencer had given her a boost of confidence about telling the team; maybe just maybe she'd pull through this and still have Spencer at the end of it. Although telling the team and then telling Spencer that she was involved with Doyle was not going to be easy, but she'd promised Spencer she'd stay and after seeing his face earlier maybe it would be better if she stayed. She walked up to her room to grab her back that had been packed ready for her to runaway with. She flung it over her shoulder and then picked up her cat Sergio who had conveniently come strutting into her room. She felt him purr softly. "Its okay baby we're just going to spend the night at Spence's." She told him softly, as she left her apartment.

She kept checking the parking garage for any sign that Spencer hadn't left yet. When she was sure he wasn't there she got into her car and drove to his apartment. Once she parked she walked up to his apartment.

She let herself in to his apartment, noticing the lights weren't on she flipped the switch see if he was in there. "Spence" She called. Emily walked further into the apartment letting Sergio out of her arms. She closed the door and called for him again. Fearing the worst she dropped her stuff and started to leave his apartment when her phone buzzed in her pocket.

"_Hey __Em, __make __yourself __comfortable __I__'__m __just __picking __up __some __food. __I__'__ll __see __you __later. __Spence __xxx__"_

She breathed a sigh of relief as she closed the door. Sergio rubbed his head against her legs. Emily noticed a piano in Spencer's already small living room. She felt herself smiling Sammy really had touched him. She walked toward his bedroom to change into something more comfortable. She walked back into his living room in a pair of blue pyjama bottoms and a white spaghetti strap top. She looked at the clock on the wall 12:15. She'd been at his apartment 15 minutes already what was he doing? Emily felt a wave of exhaustion hit her so she walked back to Spencer's room to sleep until he came back. She tucked into the sheets and feel into a seemingly peaceful sleep.

**So ****sorry ****about ****the ****late ****update ****I****'****ve ****had ****loads ****of ****coursework ****due ****in ****and ****revising ****for MOCKS ****so ****updates ****might ****be ****a****bit ****slow ****for ****a ****while ****sorry ****but ****stick ****with ****me ****:)****I ****hope ****you ****like ****it ****so ****far ****I****'****m ****really ****really ****iffy ****on ****this ****chapter. ****So ****please ****let ****me ****know ****what ****you ****think ****I ****welcome ****all ****comments ****and ****reviews ****and ****I ****give ****virtua****l ****hugs ****and ****cookies ****:) ****thanks ****for ****reading ****and ****see ****you ****next ****chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, firstly I am so sorry about the slow updates on this story but I am seriously lacking on good ideas, like I've got it all roughly mapped out but everything I'm writing pretty much sucks big time. So just a few things for you to know I'm sort of on hiatus right now as my mum got diagnosed with cancer earlier on this year and she's been really struggling with the radiotherapy so I've been doing alot more around the house and it's been extremly hard to find 10 minutes to do my youtube videos let alone sit at the computer and write the next part of my story and I'm not looking for sympathy, thats just what life has given me and I need to get on with it.**

**So I'm not expecting a new update at least untill mid Febuary next year (please don't shoot me) as for all those who live in Britain can understand I'm in year 11 and I'm in the middle of revising for my MOCKS and my last one is in January so I'm not expecting to write much untill those have finished. I am so so so so so sorry :( like I said I'm not looking for you all to be like awww poor her, it's just I've got a bit a a hectic life at the moment.**

**On the positive side though I do have a couple of other things I'm working on and I've roughly mapped out but my muse is hiding from me and everything I'm writing is worthy for the the bin. I am so sorry but I hope you keep reading when I next update. Untill then I wish everyone a very merry christmas and a happy new year.**

**Love you all so much Rhianxxx **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

**Hello, I am so sorry about the really late update, the good news is I've finished my MOCKS. So theoretically my updating will be a lot quicker now YAY! So this is the first chapter in ages that I actually quite like so I hope you all feel the same about it. (Fingers crossed). I hope you all had an amazing Christmas and New year.**

**DISCLAIMER- Okay I know Criminal Minds is not mine. It all belongs to CBS. I just borrow the characters once in a while :). **

Emily woke up a few hours later to hear her phone ringing. She sat up in Reid's bed; she looked to her side to see he wasn't there. She felt her breath get caught in her throat. "Spence?" She called out into the darkness; no reply. She could feel her heart racing. She flipped on the bedside lamp, and then reached for her phone.

"Hello." Emily answered, hoping to hear Reid's voice.

"_Hello, my name is Karen Jones, I'm a nurse at Washington General. Is this Emily Prentiss?"_ The woman asked. Emily felt her heart drop.

"Y-yes?" Emily replied

"_We have Dr Spencer Reid here, you are listed as a emergency contact for him." _

"I'll be right there." Emily said hanging up her phone.

10 minutes later Emily was half way to the hospital, driving well over the limit, but she didn't care. She could feel tears running down her face, if she hadn't of told Reid what was going on he wouldn't be in the hospital, although she was a bit confused as to why Doyle hadn't killed him, she supposed that it was to make sure she knew she was being watched at all times. She tried to control her tears and focus on driving but it was proving very difficult. Eventually she got to the hospital. She didn't even know where she parked her car all she could think about was getting to Spencer, with a nagging voice telling her if he died it was all her fault.

After a while she found the emergency waiting room and approached the reception desk.

"Hi, um I'm looking for Dr Spencer Reid" She said flatly, to a blonde receptionist.

"Yeah, he's in room 202. It's down the hall through the double door and third room on your left." She said pointing down the hall then going back to her magazine.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" She asked.

"You'll have to speak to the doctor." She replied.

Emily gave a small smile; not that the receptionist saw it, and then walked down the hall to Spencer's room.

She saw him lying there, on the hospital bed. She was sure his face was a little paler than usual. She saw wires attaching him to an IV machine. Emily took a seat next to his bed and pretty quickly her hand found his.

"I'm so sorry Spence." She cried, she reached over and kissed his forehead. Emily sat staring at him, silently willing him to wake up.

XXX

"Miss… excuse me miss?" A voice interrupted Emily's dreamless sleep. Reluctantly she opened her eyes, and looked to the source of the unfamiliar voice. A doctor complete with the white lab coat and clipboard in his hand.

"Yes?" She answered her voice filled with sleep.

"My name is Doctor Lawson, I'm Doctor Reid's doctor. Has anyone filled you in on his condition?" He asked gently.

Emily shook her head as she stood; she didn't trust herself not to break into tears.

"He was hit in the back of the head, when he wakes up we will run a MRI and check to see if he has any signs of a concussion. He was also shot in the arm. He was lucky the bullet didn't hit any vital arteries." He quickly looked to Spencer and then back to Emily. "Is there any one you would like me to call for you?" He asked sympathetically.

"No it's fine… Um when do you think he'll wake up?" She asked, her gaze moving to Spencer.

"The medication should be wearing off in about another hour. I'll be back then to check on him." He said.

"Thank you" Emily said quietly.

"No problem" He said as he walked out of the room.

Emily moved to sit back down next to Spencer. She reclaimed his hand and gently stroked it with her thumb. She kept trying to focus her attention on the fact that Spencer would be okay. He wasn't going to die. He would be in her arms again.

XXX

He felt like he was floating; silently soaring through the skies. He didn't know where he was, but he knew he was safe. Slowly he could feel his dreamlike state fading away. He could start feeling, first his fingers then his arms. The sensation of having limbs came flooding back to him. As much as he didn't want to leave the peacefulness he knew he had to get back, he had to fight it; he had people waiting for him. A family… Emily. That's when he remembered Emily, was she okay? Was she hurt? where was she? He started calling out for her disturbing the still silence.

"Emily?" A weak voice called startling Emily. She lifted her head to look at Spencer who squinting his eyes, he was waking up.

"Come on Spence, wake up… please just open your eyes." Emily coaxed. And like that he did. His soft hazel eyes opened, then closed then opened.

"Emily?" He asked.

Emily let out a huge breathe of relief. "Oh thank god" She exhaled as she gently leant towards Spencer and gave him a soft hug. Inhaling the coffee scent and thanking whatever god was out there for letting him come back to her.

"Em, what happened, where am I?" He asked.

Emily stared at him. "What do you remember?" She asked.

"I remember going to your apartment… We were talking… then I was here. Why? What happened?" Reid asked struggling to piece what happened.

"You don't remember what we were talking about?" Emily asked cautiously.

"No, Emily what happened?"

At that moment Emily phone rang. "I have to take this I'll be back in a moment okay" Emily said as she started to leave the room.

"Emily wait" he tried to call after her, but it was too late.

XXX

Emily reached a quieter part of the hospital before taking out her phone seeing she had received a message from an unknown number. Emily took in a breath as she opened the message…

She watched in horror as Reid was dragged by a dark figure into an all too familiar room and bound. She bit back a scream as a gun was fired but no bullet hit his head. The gun could be seen in the corner of the screen, it moved lower to Spencer's stomach, another shot fired. The gun then moved to his right arm, that time the gun went of blood and tissue sprayed onto the wall. The screen then turned to black. Emily felt like she was going to be sick, another text came through on her phone.

"_I thought I warned you about telling… He was lucky."_

Emily stood shell shocked. She knew she would have to wait a few minutes before going back in to see Spencer, she knew he would guess something was wrong. _"He was lucky"_ how could she be so stupid? She put Spencer's life in danger; it was one mistake she swore she would never make again. Part of her thought she should leave without telling him, maybe then he'd stay away from her, after all who would walk out on their lover when they were in hospital? She seriously considered it. But quickly decided against it she couldn't leave him there in his own. Once she recovered enough, she headed back to Spencer's room. She stayed by the door when she saw the doctor in with him. She entered the room shortly after he left.

"Hey" Reid said brightly when he saw Emily walk through the door. He sat himself more upright. "I thought you'd left." He smiled.

She gave him a small smile. "You're the only person I know that can sound happy once they've been shot."

"Do the team know I'm here?" He asked ignoring Emily's comment.

"No, I totally forgot to call them" She said honestly. "I'll call them later its gone three A.M" She said knowing the team wouldn't care what time it was if one of them were in hospital.

"Yeah, besides now I can have you here as my girlfriend" Reid smiled at her.

Emily took a deep breath, bracing herself to knock the smile right off of his face. "Spence, that's what we were talking about at my apartment." She said softly.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"I told you that I don't want to see you anymore" Emily said reminding herself that this was for his own good.

"Emily, what are you talking about?"

"I told you that I wanted to break up" Emily said quickly.

"Em…" Spencer couldn't say anything he was in a state of disbelief.

"I'm so sorry Spence; I just don't want to ruin my career for you." She said not recognising her own voice.

"But I thought you loved me" Spencer replied his voice heavy with sobs, his eyes swimming with tears.

Emily couldn't believe she was about to say this "I don't anymore."

Spencer couldn't look at her anymore. "Umm… I-I think you should go" he said.

"Spencer, I'll wait with you until I call team and they get here." Emily said.

"No, don't worry about it. I'll get the doctor to call JJ. You can go." He said dismissively.

"Right, I'll come back and see you tomorrow" Emily said nodding slowly.  
>"Don't bother." Reid mumbled. He looked down at his blanket finding it more interesting than the person stood in his doorway.<p>

Emily took the initiative to leave. Even though she felt as small as an ant, she walked with her head held high.

Reid raised his head to see the retreating form of Emily Prentiss walking out of his hospital room. He felt a tear fall down his cheek. He felt like a huge hole had been ripped through his chest. He laid back in his hospital bed, drowning in his own sorrows, knowing he'd just let his whole world walk out of the door without so much of a second glance.

XXX

Emily waited until she got back to her car before she let her self go. She smacked her hands against the steering wheel and hit her head against it. Letting herself cry, not a small wave of tears but a whole tsunami of spine racking sobs. "Is that what you want?" She shouted. "You got what you want, I'm alone. You killed me without touching me!" She cried out, she knew Doyle couldn't hear her, but she didn't care. It was helping her feel remotely better. "Would you just get it over with" she said a lot quieter this time. She thought she would feel some kind of regret about wishing her life away… but she didn't she felt nothing… nothing but emptiness. It was true Emily felt like she'd lost her whole reason for living. Doyle got what he wanted; she would die alone, with no love, scared, empty.

She sat there crying for a few more moments before starting her car and beginning to drive home. Emily stole one more glance at the hospital. She knew what she needed to do, but she would wait until he was out of the hospital until she did it. She needed to try and say a proper goodbye, she couldn't leave things the way they were. She at least needed to try to leave as friends.

XXX

There was a small knock on his door, before it started to open. JJ walked through the door smiling as she saw Spencer awake and sitting up.

"Hey Spence, how are you feeling?" JJ asked quietly almost as if she was talking to a small child.

"Hi, I'm fine thanks" Reid replied flatly.

"You don't sound it. Do you want to talk?" She asked softly.

"I'm fine, tired that's all." He said working up a small smile.

"Okay, well if you want to talk…" She said

"I'm fine Jayje honest." Spencer interrupted.

"The rest of the team are here… Well except Emily none of us can get hold of her, but I'm sure she'll be here once she gets the messages." JJ said reassuringly.

"She was already here" Reid said matter of factly.

"Oh she was? That's weird why did the doctor call me instead of Emily?" She trailed off. She looked to Spencer who was looking out of the window. "Spence, where is she?" JJ asked. She knew it was unlike Emily to just up and leave him.

"I told her to go." He said.

"Why?" JJ pressed.

Spencer took a deep breathe in and lifted his eyes to meet hers. "You said the team was here?" He asked.

JJ nodded. "Yes, they're outside."

"Can I see them?" Spencer asked.

"Spence, what happened with you and Emily?" She questioned.

"I'll tell you later but I want to see the team right now" He stated.

"Okay, I'll call them in." JJ said walking back over to the door to summon in the team.

Morgan was the first to walk in closely followed by Garcia with Hotch, Rossi and Seaver behind.

"Hey kid you in trouble again?" Morgan teased as he took a seat by Reid's bed.

"Don't be mean" Garcia said as she playfully slapped Morgan's shoulder.

"Sorry mamma." Morgan apologised.

"Don't apologise to me." She smirked.

"Sorry pretty boy." Morgan said. Reid didn't say anything he just shrugged it off.

"How are you feeling junior G-man?" Garcia asked engulfing him in a bear hug.

"Fine actually. I just want to get out of here" Reid answered.

"The doctor said he wants to keep you in for a day or two and then you can go." Hotch said to Reid. "What do you remember about the attack?" Hotch asked.

"Nothing at all." Reid answered.

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked.

"Sorry." Reid said quietly.

"That's fine sweet pea, we will find who did this to you." Garcia chipped in.

"Guys I think we should go and give Reid some time to rest up. We should go back to the office and try to work out who did this to him. Maybe we'll find Prentiss there to" Rossi interjected noticing Reid's defensiveness and short answers.

"Yeah that's a good plan. I'll see you later kid." Morgan smiled, getting up to leave.

"Bye Reid." Seaver said as she followed Morgan and Rossi out of the door.

"Rest up Reid." Hotch instructed.

Garcia gave him another hug before saying goodbye and walking out of the door "Jayje aren't you coming?" She asked.

"I don't need to be in work for a few more hours, so I'll stay here with Spence." She replied.

"Okay I'll see you guys later." She waved joining the rest of the team outside.

Reid and JJ sat in silence for a few moments before JJ spoke up. "So what happened between you and Emily?" She asked.

"JJ you need to promise me not to tell anyone." He said sincerely

"I promise" She said.

"Emily and I were- we were um romantically involved." He said.

JJ felt her mouth drop open in surprise. She did not see that one coming. "Wh- wait you and Emily Prentiss?" She questioned making sure she heard him properly.

"Yes me and Emily Prentiss." Reid replied.

"Oh my Gosh, I honestly had no idea, for how long?" She asked still in shock.

"For just over two years, after the Cyrus thing." He mumbled his eyes glancing down at the blanket.

"Oh my Gosh." Was all JJ could say.

Reid just nodded his head.

"So what happened, why isn't she here now?" JJ questioned.

"These past few weeks things have been weird between us, I wanted to tell the team about us and we got into a fight and since then she's been acting strangely and when I thought I finally got her back… this happens" Reid answered feeling a tear fall down his face.

"What, you going into the hospital?" JJ clarified.

"Sort of, I remember going over to her house to talk but after that it's a bit of a blur and then I wake up here, one minute she's fine and then she tells me she doesn't… and now she's gone." He cried.

"Doesn't what?" JJ asked carefully.

"She doesn't love me." He chocked.

"Do you love her?" JJ said while pulling Spencer in for a hug.

"Yes, with all of my heart." Spencer replied into her shoulder. JJ held back a tear. She hated seeing Spencer like he was and she'd never heard him say he loved anybody other than his mother in all the time she had known him.

"Spence, sometimes women get scared of getting hurt. I know you'd never intentionally hurt Emily but she is so independent, when your so used to being dependant on your self finding yourself needing someone else can be a scary thing. Give her time Emily probably needs space to work out how she feels. Does that make any sense?" JJ asked thinking back to when her and Will started dating.

"I think so" Spencer said unsurely.

JJ looked at Spencer in the eyes. "Did she ever tell you she loved you?"

"Yes." Spencer replied.

"I also know that Emily never says anything she doesn't mean." She said honestly.

"I'm kinda tired. I'll see you later okay?" Reid said laying back into his bed.

JJ took the hint and got off his bed. "I'll see you later Spence." She said leaving the room.

Spencer closed his eyes thinking about all JJ had said. He felt so lucky to have such a good friend like her. He knew that some of what JJ had said made some kind of logic, he thought back to something Morgan told him "_Females have a logic all of their own."_ He hoped JJ was right but part of him remained pessimistic. Somehow he didn't think giving Emily space was all it would take for her to come back to him. He then remembered something else he had been told _"If you love someone, let them go. If they love you, they'll come back." _He desperately hoped that saying was right.

**I hope you all liked it. Please review and subscribe they mean so much to me. Rhianxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 Part 1

**Hey Guys, So just a quick note Chapter 6 is in two parts, I still haven't finished the second part but I was looking at it and I thought it was looking too long to be one chap and I hadn't even finished so here you go part 1, part 2 should be coming soon but at the moment my muse's head is on this other story that I'm planning to post soon. So here you go. All reviews and subs are greatly appreciated. Rhianx**

It had been two days since Reid had gotten shot. He was getting picked up by Morgan and by his demand going straight back to work, the doctor had cleared him to go back to work as long as he stayed out of the field. Which didn't bother Reid; if he was being honest he much preferred being in the precinct surrounding himself in the case and facts than being in the field. He sat on his hospital bed waiting for Morgan. All of the team bar one had been to see Reid in the hospital, including JJ who he had seen more of in the past two days than he had in the past few months. Reid thought of JJs' visits, she was the only one he could talk to about how he was feeling about Emily. After hearing details about their relationship she felt confident that he and Emily would work it out between them. However she had sworn to keep it a secret until they were ready to tell people.

Emily… it still hurt to think about her. She'd kept away but he didn't blame her, she was only doing as he told her. He found himself angry at himself for telling her to stay away; even if they weren't together he would have loved her company. If their relationship was over he was positive she would never lose the ability to raise his spirits. He tapped on his leg, how were things going to be in work now. He supposed they'd trained themselves to be professional around each other when at work, it wouldn't have changed much… but then again Emily did have a way of being unpredictable.

"Hey, are you ready?" A familiar voice which wasn't Morgan asked.

Reid turned around to see the woman he had just been thinking about in the doorway.

"I- I thought Morgan was taking me to work." Reid stated with confusion, clearly no one gave him the memo that the plans had changed.

Emily smiled softly. "Morgan is busy and he phoned and asked me to do it." She said making a move for his bag.

Reid stopped her "I can take it." He said lifting it onto his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Reid shot her a look. "Okay, let's get you back to the BAU" Emily said turning to leave.

Reid followed Emily to the reception desk where they signed him out. They walked towards the elevator in silence. Reid looked to Emily wandering if he should say something to her… anything.

"JJ knows." Reid said before he could stop himself. He could have said anything a statistic about elevators, hospitals. Why did he say that? He mentally scolded himself.

"I'm sorry what?" Emily said turning to face him.

"About us" he couldn't stop himself. Why was he telling her this, he guessed she had a right to know since it did have part to do with her.

"Why? There is no us anymore" Emily said coldly putting emphasis on the word us.

"She wanted to know why I was so upset and why you weren't answering your phone." He replied his attention turning back to the reflective elevator doors.

"Oh, and you couldn't of said anything else?" She questioned a hint of frustration in her voice.

"I'm not very good at thinking on my feet" he lied.

"I'd disagree." Emily smirked.

"Okay well JJ is my friend, I wouldn't lie to her and she doesn't lie to me. Ever." Reid confidently replied.

"What did she say?" Emily asked curious to know what one of her best friends thought of their relationship.

"She was a bit shocked more than anything, although she said when she thought about it kind of made sense." He said walking into the elevator, with Emily following him.

"Sorry, I didn't come back." Emily apologised, obtaining Reid's attention once again.

"I told you not too, its okay." He smiled.

"So you wanted to come back to work straight away" Emily pointed out.

"Yeah." Reid replied.

"Why?" asked Emily.

"Because I'd rather not be at home feeling sorry for myself." Reid stated.

Emily wanted to reach out and squeeze his hand and let him know everything was going to be alright. But she kept herself under control. It was bad enough him ending up in hospital; she would not let him end up in a morgue.

"Anyway I'd only be bored at home, I'd prefer to be doing something constructive." He smiled trying to correct the awkward situation, things had been fine before he opened his mouth and said that.

"I deserved that." Emily said calling his bluff.

"No you didn't." Reid argued.

The pair walked out of the elevator and headed in the direction of the car park. They walked in silence but it wasn't uncomfortable, it was more companionable.

Emily broke the silence once they on their way back to the BAU. "Garcia has been planning a welcome back party for you." She laughed as she noticed the panicked look that crossed Reid's face. "Relax; I think it's a welcome back hug and a cupcake maybe a banner in the conference room."

"Who reined her in?" Reid asked.

"I knew you wouldn't want a fuss" Emily said quietly.

"Oh thanks Em, I owe you." Reid thanked.

"Don't worry about it, you didn't throw that bag in my face that's payment enough" Emily laughed off.

"Right" Reid said noting Emily's ability to make a joke when she's in an uncomfortable situation, just like he spouted off facts.

"So do you remember anything more about what happened to you?" Emily asked cautiously.

"No the doctor reckons that those moments could be lost forever." Reid replied.

"That's probably best." Emily mumbled quietly.

"What did you say?" Reid asked.

"Nothing, just talking to myself" Emily smiled.

"So a welcome back party?" Reid asked, changing the subject rapidly. Honestly he was remembering more and more about what had happened that night. He couldn't remember much but every now and then something would come back to him.

The two of them talked happily while they drove back to the BAU, Emily felt at peace it seemed that some of the wounds she'd inflicted had started to heal. She wasn't sure that was a good thing. She didn't want for him to fix himself up for her to break him again, but on the other hand she didn't want to leave him broken.

XXX

Emily pulled into the garage of the BAU. "Well here you go." Emily said pulling up close to the door.

"Aren't you coming?" Reid asked.

"No, I got something I need to do first." Emily said slowly as if she were deep in thought.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Reid asked.

"Thanks but I wouldn't want to keep you from Garcia for too long." She smiled softly.

"You're coming back right?" Reid said cautiously.

Emily smiled at him "why wouldn't I?"

"Promise me you'll come back." Reid pleaded he didn't know why but this felt like a goodbye.

Emily looked into his desperate eyes. "I promise." She said.

Reid looked like he was going to hug her, but he stayed in his seat.

"You can hug me Reid." Emily smirked.

Reid reached across and pulled Emily into a gentle hug, but there was a hidden strength to it like he was going to refuse to let her go. He buried his nose in her hair taking in the smell of her. It was like he was drowning in her… drowning in Emily and he didn't want to let go.

All too soon Emily broke away. "I'll see you later." She whispered.

"See you later; I'll save you a cupcake." He smirked as he got out of the car. Emily smiled to herself before driving away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6 Part 2

**Hey sorry for the late update, this part has been murder to write and my muse has been busy with other idea. I've had a bit of a hectic couple of weeks as well. I've had to type up my unit 2 evaluation for Drama. Revise for a Science exam, which I totally failed. And then writing an assessment for English on Othello from the start up to the bit where Brabantio and Othello are talking about Othello's marriage to Desdemona with the Duke. And then to top it off I fell down the stairs and am now rocking a pink plaster cast. So updating his been a tiny bit manic. Anyway I'd like to thank Lolyncut for her feedback on the story and a helpful PM :) So I'll stop rambling now and let you read the story, I hope you enjoy the next part. Thanks Rhianx **

It had been three days since their moment in the car and he'd hardly seen Emily since. She'd been in work late and left after him. Her behaviour still seemed a little odd. He wanted to talk to the team about it but didn't know if they'd noticed it. No one had said anything to her so he assumed they hadn't.

"Reid, Hotch wants us in the briefing room." Seaver said to him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Oh right." Reid mumbled as he stood up.

"Are you okay Reid?" Seaver asked. "I mean you've seemed a little scattered these past few days." She finished.

"I'm fine." Reid said sharply. Seaver looked a little hurt. "Sorry I'm just a little tired." He looked to the conference room. "Hotch will be wandering where we are." He said walking past Seaver and up to the conference room.

XXX

He took a seat by the round table. Hotch looked at the group, he was missing someone. "Has any body seen Prentiss?" He asked looking at each of the team. Everyone shook their heads. "We'll just brief her when she gets here." Hotch said letting Garcia take control of the briefing.

"Two DC homes torched. Two families on the same night. Last night." Garcia started.

"I'm surprised this hasn't already hit the news. It's about mid day." Morgan said.

"Yeah all anyone is talking about is this storm that may or may not hit." She replied. "I managed to find an online article about the fires written by this guy Geoff Hastings, but no ones running with it." Garcia informed the group.

"how strange they usually thrive on tragedy." Rossi commented.

"Yeah and it gets weirder." Garcia said hitting the remote to show more pictures of the case on the screen behind her.

"Ron and Lauren Casenza and their 10 year old son were found in the master bedroom of their home. Each shot through the forehead. The gun belonged to the father." Hotch said reading from the case file.

"Murder, suicide?" Seaver asked.

"Well it looks like Metro Pd investigation, is going that way, but its still the first 48. they want our help." Morgan answered.

"Kerry and Frank Fagan like the Casenza's were found in the master bedroom. From a suspected gas leak." Reid reported.

"Had to be massive to cause that. How does the news miss a house explosion?" Rossi asked.

"Any connection between the families?" Seaver asked.

"Only one a continent." Garcia answered. "Kerry Fagan was born in Germany, Ron Casenza is from Italy."

"So two of the five victims were from Europe, how does that help?" Morgan asked.

"It doesn't. I'm just stating the facts and those happen…"

"Guys I'm so sorry I'm late." Emily said sweeping into the room, interrupting Garcia.

"You okay?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah it's just been one of those weeks I guess…" She replied sitting down in the chair. "I'm sorry." She tried to laugh it off. "So what did I miss…? Arsonist?" She asked looking at the photos.

"Or what appears to be murder suicide. The other a freak accident." Morgan answered.

"So why are we looking into it?" Emily asked.

"House fires are rare add to that a few miles apart, within the same hour. Kind of tips the scale of coincidence." Ross answered.

"Yeah if somebody did this, their highly motivated and organised." Reid commented.

"And if he wants to strike again, he's got 72 hours before the storm shuts the city down." Hotch said standing up to leave. Once Hotch stood the rest of the team made their way to leave.

Reid was going to wait and ask Emily if she was okay but decided against it. He would catch her later. So left with the rest of the group.

Garcia walked over to Emily. "Hey." She greeted her.

"Hey" Emily replied stopping to look at the technical analyst.

"What's his name?" She asked.

Emily looked confused. "I'm sorry?" She asked waiting for Garcia to clarify her question.

"Oh answer a question with a question that's interesting." Garcia responded.

"Stop it." Emily said.

"Stop what probing?" Garcia continued.

"Seriously." Emily said not wanting to snap at her friend.

"I'm going to make it my life's work to find out who this boy is…"

"Stop. Just stop." Emily snapped. Garcia's face fell flat. "We have enough to worry about already don't we?" She snapped walking out, leaving a stunned and hurt Garcia.

XXX

Emily felt bad for snapping at Garcia. But it really wasn't the time or place to start asking about Emily's personal life, even if she meant well.

Emily and Rossi had gone to the Casenza house. They were confused by all the safety features the one room had. Sprinklers, a load of locks. They came to the conclusion that they were scared of something or someone. They decided to head back to the bureau to see what the others thought.

Reid was in the conference room looking through the case files, he had to admit he was finding it harder to look at the files and not keep his mind from side tracking from Emily. He could hear Garcia coming into the conference room and her talking with Seaver. He wasn't sure what about although he'd imagine it was case related.

"Hmm." He said out loud.

What is it?" Garcia asked.

"You know considering the time these fires occurred the habitual patterns were in direct conflict to where the bodies were found." Reid answered.

"The master bedroom." Seaver replied.

"Yeah normally Lauren Casenza would be downstairs helping her son with homework, while Ron wouldn't even be home from work yet."

"What about the Fagan's?" Seaver asked.

"Their routines were less established they travelled a lot, but they were expected at a dinner party last night." Reid answered.

Both female agents looked confused at Reid's findings, both starting to believe this really was just more than mere coincidence.

"If someone did this what are the chances these victims are random?" Garcia asked. They all shared confused glances.

Rossi and Emily rode in the elevator in silence, Rossi was thinking of asking Emily what had been going on these past few weeks, he had an almost father daughter relationship with her. He found that he was the person on the team she was most likely to talk to.

"Garcia hasn't found any connection between the victims." Rossi said at last breaking the silence between them.

"There has to be one." Emily replied.

"On paper they're perfect, everything's clean but what happened to them last night was anything but." Rossi continued. He heard Emily's mobile beep and she reached into her pocket to check the message. He looked over to her phone. Emily gave a quiet groan and put her phone back in her pocket. Rossi thought now would be a good time to address her odd behaviour. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"People text like it's intrusive as a phone call." Emily said.

"You know you haven't had a vacation in a while, weren't you talking about Italy?" He suggested.

"My mother extended her trip there; it wouldn't be much of a vacation." She replied.

"It's a big country." Rossi said.

"Not big enough." Emily retorted. This got Rossi to chuckle lightly.

"Well think about it." He suggested.

"I will." Emily said in a softer voice. The doors of the elevator opened on the BAU level.

"And pick a place where that place wont work." He instructed.

Emily chuckled "Yeah." She smiled walking off in a different direction to Rossi.

XXX  
>Emily walked towards her desk spying Reid sitting at his, burying his head in a file of some sort.<p>

Emily dumped her bag on her desk startling Reid a bit.

"Sorry." She apologised for making him jump.

"It's okay," He replied.

"Are you?" She asked.

He looked up her taking her dark eyes. "I just have a bit of a headache." He replied.

"Oh, you're still getting them?" She asked.

"Yeah, they got a bit better after I told you but now…" He trailed off.

"Have you told anyone else?" Emily said with concern.

"No just you, I don't want to worry them." He responded.

Emily nodded her head understanding exactly what he meant.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She lied.

"You keep biting your finger nails." He pointed out.

"…" Emily didn't know what to say.

"You only do it when you're stressed." He continued.

"It's just a bad habit" She dismissed.

Reid looked back at the list of phone numbers when he saw it, a connection between the two.

"I got it." He almost shouted. "You coming?" He asked Emily.

"I'll be there in a minute." Emily replied. Reid ran off to the briefing room. Emily sat at her desk for a moment to gather her thoughts. She opened her desk and saw her star puzzle staring back at her. She thought back to almost a year ago when Reid did it for her. They were already together, had been for just over a year. She smiled thinking back to happy she had been, how calm. If someone had told her that flash-forward not even a year her life would be like this, she wouldn't believe them in fact she'd of laughed in their face. She could see everyone in the conference room and decided she'd better join them.

XXX

After the team had a quick re-group in the briefing room; Thanks to Reid the team had their first break in the case a Byron Delaney. Just as Emily was walking up to the conference room, Morgan bumped into her. "Hey Garcia has got an address for us to go to." He said, dragging Emily back in the direction of the elevator. "I'll explain in the car."

The two were on their way to Delaney's house. Emily couldn't help the nagging feeling that all of this was somehow connected to Doyle. "So what's your take on these guys?" Emily asked Morgan.

"They're contradicting themselves." Morgan stated "Exposing bodies but then going through all of this to hide it."

"Do you think they wanted us on the case?" Emily replied.

"Us… the BAU… why would they?" Morgan asked.

Emily shrugged "Ego, control. Some kind of agenda" Emily reasoned.

Morgan shook his head. "I don't even think we're on their radar Prentiss. Do you?" He asked.

"You're right, why would we be?" Emily answered finishing the conversation between the two; although she had a fairly good idea as to why they would be on their radar… her.

XXX

They pulled up in front of the dark house.

"You sure this is it?" Morgan asked.

"Maybe no ones home." Emily replied.

"Well Garcia never got an answer" Morgan said unbuckling his seat belt, to get of the car. The two of them got out of the car, getting ready to go up to the house.

A man dressed in dark clothing and a white masked came out of the door holding a gun. "Prentiss get down!" Morgan shouted at Emily, running to take cover behind the SUV.

Shots got fired towards the car. They could hear the bullets hit the exterior of the car. The glass smashing as bullets were launched at the two agents. They could just about hear a voice ordering the shooter to keep moving. Morgan and Emily were still ducking behind the car, getting ready for a chance to get up and shoot at the people that had just come out of the house. Eventually the shots seemed to end. Taking their chance the two agents got out from their cover and started shooting at the group. Another gun man started shooting towards Emily she instinctively turned away from the flying glass and soaring bullets. Again the bullets ended and she turned back around to face the group shooting at her and Morgan. They both got away from the safety of the car and started making their way to the group. More shots were fired. She and Morgan ducked behind another set of cars. They got up again only to be fired at some more. Emily managed to get up from behind a red car and shoot one of them in the leg. He yelled out in pain but carried on shooting, trying to make his way back to the escape vehicle.

Emily lost sight of him once he rounded the corner, she could hear distant firing and more cries of pain. She and Morgan sped up as they rounded the corner, only to see a dark van drive away into the night. On the floor was the person that had been shooting at them; a bullet hole right through his wrist, and two through his head. If Emily wasn't sure Doyle had something to do with this, she sure as hell was now.

XXX

Morgan soon made a call to Hotch and then to the police. Soon a whole army had arrived. Morgan and Emily stood over the body of their shooter.

"Well this is one story that is not going to get buried." Morgan sighed.

"He's just a kid." Emily said to herself.

Morgan inspected the body of the gunman. "Hey Prentiss, what do you think this was?" he asked.

"I don't know maybe some way of identifying him?" Emily suggested. The two went in to tell Hotch their findings. He told them that they needed to call it a day and to go home and rest.

XXX

Emily sat on her bed thinking about the latest turn of events. After Reid had identified the tattoo and they had their meeting in the S.C.I.F. The general consensus was that Ian Doyle was their Unsub. Emily had come to the conclusion that now was the time for her to finally confront Doyle once and for all. She'd left her phone, badge and gun in the drawer in her desk. She'd just come into her apartment quickly to change. Morgan was waiting for her in the car outside so she knew she couldn't be long.

Once Emily felt she was ready to leave she stood up and walked to the door. She knew she couldn't tell the team what was going on, but if they found out on their own. That was a completely different matter. She allowed herself one final look around her apartment. She took a deep breath and closed the door behind her. As she made her way the stairs she thought back to her obscure good byes to everybody on the team. The only one she couldn't mentally check off was Spencer. Part of her hoped this wouldn't be goodbye, it would go her way and she would be fine and they'd be with each other soon, but in her heart of hearts she knew that wouldn't be the case.

XXX 

Morgan and Emily arrived back at the BAU in time to hear Hotch give Doyle's profile to local authorities and the people how were on the multi task force. She wasn't paying much attention to Hotch's profile, she was taking long looks at each member of the team… her family.

"You good?" Morgan asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"I'm good." Emily lied. Morgan seemed to believe her as he turned his attention back to Hotch.

Emily took her chance and walked out of the doors of the BAU.

"Emily!" A voice called out. Emily turned around to face Spencer. "Where are you going?" He asked her.

"I just need some air."

Spencer gave her a doubtful look. "Spence, I need you not to follow me okay?"

"Why, Em what are you doing?"

"Please. Promise me."

"Em, please what's going on?"

"I just need you to trust me."

Spencer looked at her for a moment. He took her hand in his. Not caring if he was spotted. He pulled off a yellow and green, bracelet that Julio Ruiz had given him during the case in Miami a few weeks back. Emily watched him as he tied it around her wrist. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"Isn't that…?" Emily asked him.

"Yeah, it's supposed to keep someone safe." Spencer smiled down to her.

"Spence…"

"Just take it Em."

Emily pulled Spencer close to her; burying her face in his chest. Spencer lifted her face so she was into his eyes. They leaned in close to each other; their lips meeting, in an almost chaste kiss. Spencer pulled her closer to him, deepening their kiss at the same time. Emily let out a contented sigh, she had missed the contact between them. Her hands ran through his hair. All too soon Spencer pulled back.

"I love you Emily."

"I love you too." Emily whispered.

She pulled away from him. He turned back and headed into the bull pen.

"Goodbye." She mouthed at him; tears pouring down her face. She got into the elevator…

**Please Read and Review**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7

**Hey, sorry updating has been taking so long, I don't think it was as bad as the gap between some chapters but it's here none the less. Anyway I've had an awesome week this week we found out what our piece is for drama and my group got the Crucible. So chuffed you would not believe LOL. So updating may be difficult because I'm in Drama constantly up until March 8th which is my exam *wish me luck* and I've nearly finished my other story I'm writing which I'll update when I finish this story. So major spoilers for 6x18 if you haven't watched it yet, fairly sure most people have but just in case. DISCLAIMER: not mine, yeah I know. I'd also love to thank the Dashboard Confessionals, Pixie Lott, Adele and the wanted for getting me through this chapter. I think I listened to Stolen like 180 times while writing this. Okay I'm rambling, so I hope you enjoy chapter 7**

Reid was starting to worry about Emily, she had been gone for hours now. Something in his gut knew that Emily hadn't gone out for air. Something in his gut knew that she'd run off somewhere. He kept looking up to Hotch's office knowing that he should say something, but part of him hoped that she'd just gone to check something out and any minute now she'd burst through the doors of the bull pen. HE looked to the clock on the wall. Two hours since she'd disappeared. Before he knew it he found himself walking up to Hotch's office.

He knocked on the door and then walked in.  
>"What can I do for you Reid?" Hotch asked, gesturing for him to sit down on a chair.<p>

"I think Emily's gone missing." Reid said.

Hotch looked confused. "Why would you think that?"

"She ran out of the briefing, and I haven't seen her since."

Hotch thought for a moment initially thinking Reid was being a bit paranoid but when he thought about it Emily had been acting strangely and he knew she had been in Interpol around the time of the Doyle case. It seemed like two and two came together in that instance. "Get everyone in the bull pen as soon as you can. I have to make a call." Hotch instructed. Reid stood up abruptly and left the office looking to find the others.

XXX 

Emily had been sat in the "Black Shamrock" for around half hour thinking back to when she first met Doyle. She'd been sat in this bar waiting for Fahey to introduce them. Little did she know how much things would spiral from just that one meeting.

She could hear Fahey, having an argument with a bartender. She could see him leaving and she followed after him.

XXX

"The batteries dead Fahey." Emily said as she leaned closer to him.

"Oh Lauren, you gave me a heat attack."

"I need to know how many men Doyle have." Emily instructed.

"I don't know." He lied, out of the corner of his eye he saw her raise a gun to him. "About half a dozen, mainly Irish mob. How about you do me a favour Lauren, why don't you put the gun away. I helped you and Clyde out back in the day remember I can tell you where he is now." He pleaded.

"I already know where he is." Emily responded.

"What are you going to do? Go after him on your own." Fahey asked

"What are you going to do… tell?" Emily asked. Fahey started pleading for his life. Emily just shot the gun.

XXX

The team had all assembled in the briefing room, staring at the boards with all the evidence of the case on it.

Morgan walked in holding a post it note. "This is a list of names Prentiss gave us." He pinned it up and listed them off all had the initials L.R.

Hotch informed the team about how the CIA uses techniques like for undercover agents. Garcia was looking at the spreadsheet template when she spotted something wrong with it. "There's a name not on this list." Garcia said.

"Could it just be a formatting error?" Morgan asked her.

"No, it's a spreadsheet template. It doesn't allow for errors like this." Garcia replied.

Reid sat there thinking. He could remember over hearing a conversation with Emily on the phone saying… "Lauren Reynolds is dead." He said out loud. The team shot him a few confused looks. "Emily said that in a phone call 17 days ago, but she didn't sound sad saying it. It was almost like she was reminding herself."

"Do you think Prentiss was the last name on the list?" Seaver asked. Hotch pulled out his phone and rang Prentiss's number. He could hear ringing from the drawer of her desk. He opened it seeing her phone, badge and gun staring back at him.

"That doesn't make sense why run we are her family?" Reid asked, hurt now that he finally understood what was going on with Emily and angry at himself for letting Emily go earlier on that day.

"Doyle's killing family. Think about it. She's not married. Not close to any relatives, we're the closest to family she's got… she ran to protect us." Rossi said a hint of disbelief in his voice.

Rossi was right. She ran to protect them. He was sat there when he remembered something from the nigh he got shot.

"_spencer please just let me go" She begged picking up her bag blinking back tears she started to walk past him. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to look at him._

"_Forget about you, Emily I could never forget about you just like that… I love you too much, you said you loved me too and now your running away from me, I know that your scared and so am I, I've never felt this way about anyone in my entire life. The really crazy thing is I was going to ask you to marry me…" he stopped as he felt Emily tense in his grasp._

"_you- you… What?" She asked dumbfounded._

_Spencer let go of her arm and got down on his knee and pulled a box out of his pocket._

"_Emily, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, you're the last person I want to see before I go to bed and the first person I want to see when I wake up, Emily will you marry me?"_

"_Spencer I can't I love you, but…" the tears were flooding down her face. _

_He stood up to look at her, "But what Emily? If you love me where's the problem?" he asked hurt encasing his every word._

_. "I can't marry you because I can't put you in danger like that" She cried._

"_What do you mean?" Spencer asked confused_

"_I shouldn't even tell you this because that means you'll be in danger as well although I suppose you were in danger the moment you walked into my apartment if he didn't know then he sure as hell knows now" She started pacing ranting to herself about how much danger Spencer was in now. Spencer could see the battle raging inside of her. he took her face in his hands and moved it so she was staring at him._

"_Emily, what is going on?" He said it a lot more calmly than he felt. Emily's eyes darted from side to side before she let out a defeated sigh. She removed his hand from her face and moved him to sit next to her on the bed._

"_There is someone after me, he has been stalking me for a few weeks now. He wants to kill me but not before killing those I love, at the moment he only wants me, and I'm making sure it stays that way" She explained the odd tear falling from her eyes."_

She'd told him what was wrong. He could of stopped this. Then the realisation hit him it was Doyle that shot him. Why hadn't he killed him? The thoughts were racing through his mind.

"We are going to need someone with full knowledge of Emily's CIA knowledge." Hotch said.

"Who?" Reid asked.

"Her." Hotch said nodding his head in the direction of the double doors, just in time to see JJ walk through.

"Lets get to work." JJ said with a small smile on her face.

XXX

The team were all sat in the bull pen, listening to JJ's presentation on Doyle's past, and the mission to bring him into custody. She handed out pictures of the day he was arrested.

"Look at Emily's clothes, she looks comfortable here." Morgan said.  
>"When Doyle was arrested there was a background check including his past relationships." JJ looked around not sure how to say this in front of everyone she decided it was best not to sugar-coat anything. "Emily was his type." She looked around the room as she saw various faces fall in shock. She was amazed that no one picked up on the look of hurt and betrayal on Spencer's face.<p>

XXX

Emily was sat in an SUV outside the "Black Shamrock" waiting for Doyle to come out. She'd been following him around all night. She wandered if the team were looking for her yet, how Spencer must be feeling, finding out about all the things she'd kept hidden from him. She heard her phone buzz, she looked at it and saw that it was a voicemail from Garcia. She opened it, to hear what one of her best friends had to say. "_Hey it's me. Hotch asked me to try all your numbers and I have this as an old listing and you probably don't even use it anymore, but if it is you and your out there come home. Please. God Emily what did you think, that we would just let you walk out of our lives? I am so furious at you right now. But then I think about how scared you must be, in some dark place all alone. But you're not alone. Okay? You are not alone, we are in that dark place with you. We are waving flash lights and calling your name. So if you can see us come home. But if you cant then… then you stay alive because we are coming."_ Emily hung up the voicemail, hearing that really brought home that she was walking away from all her family. She felt herself start to cry. She shook her head in an attempt to shake away the tears. She took a deep breath and then looked to her side at all the ammo she had with her. It was now or never Emily decided. She put ear plugs in her ears to block out of the noise. She unlocked the case and picked up the grenade and the gun. She got out of the car and ran towards Doyle's car, going straight to the back one. Doyle never got in the front car. She threw the grenade in the car and shot at the interior. "Where's Doyle. I only want Doyle." Emily said.

"I'm right here love." Doyle replied from behind her. She spun around to be met by bullets hitting her in the chest. She fell to the floor. Doyle leaned over her opening her jacket to reveal a bullet proof vest.

Emily hit her head back against the pavement. '_Shit' _she thought.

XXX

"So from this angle you could see that Doyle didn't get into the car Emily walked into a trap. But I wish the police had told me that before they let me watch it… Once again sorry for the screaming." Garcia explained.

"She threw a flash bang grenade into a car." Morgan commented. "Isn't anyone else bothered by that?" Morgan asked. Already extremely bothered by what he had learned about his friend in the past few hours.

"She has to appear as ruthless as Doyle." Hotch explained.

They talked a bit more about the case.

"I hate to be the one that asks this but how much time does Em have?" Garcia asked.

"Doyle saved her for last because he sees her as his stressor. He wants to take his time with her, this is her most hopeful yet troubling." Hotch replied, bracing his team for what they may find.

"Then we'll find her." Garcia said hopefully.

Reid hadn't said much during the plane ride; his thoughts constantly with Emily. How could he of just let her go like that? Now he may never be able to talk to her, or see her bright smile or hear her intoxicating laugh… no he couldn't think like that they were going to save Emily and once all this mess was over, he was going to marry her. He just had to stay focused. He couldn't let her down.

XXX

Emily was feeling rather disorientated. She was in some sort of warehouse, tied to a chair. Things weren't looking too good for her, then again she didn't expect this to be easy. All she had to do was try to stay alive for as long a possible; if it wasn't for herself she had to do it for Spencer. She had to tell him how much she loved him.

She could hear Doyle come in from behind her. '_Here we go' _Emily said to herself. Doyle put his hand by her neck and started caressing her.

"Where's my ring?" He asked her. Did he really still expect her to wear it?

"I flushed it." Emily answered honestly. Doyle chuckled lightly as did she.

"I spent seven years in hell because of that ring." Doyle replied, something sinister entering his voice.

'_something tells me it wasn't the ring that put you in there.' _Emily said to herself silently.

Doyle sat in front of her and started undoing her shirt. "And now I'm going to give you another gift." He replied.  
>Emily mentally started panicking, he was going to rape her… She had no way of defending herself. Her thoughts becoming more erratic and troubling.<p>

Once her shirt was partly undone he got up and walked over to a machine in the corner. Emily really didn't like where this was going.

"I'm going to give you another addition to your tattoos." He said. Then almost as if an afterthought "You still have two right?" He asked.

"Yeah and that's enough ink thanks." Emily said quickly.

Doyle chuckled to himself. "Oh no, the North Koreans can't afford ink. No they brand themselves." Doyle said moving the machine closer to her. She could hear the hum of the machine as it drew closer to her. Emily certainly didn't like where this was going to go. He moved behind her and locked her in position, she struggled forward. "The more you fight the more it will hurt." Doyle said menacingly. Emily cried out in pain as the end made contact with her skin.

XXX

They felt like they were getting nowhere, Clyde wasn't co-operating, Hotch had gone back to talk to him. And their only lead so far had been shot. Reid sat staring at the board feeling completely useless. God knows what horrors Emily was going through. He was tapping on his thigh with frustration.

"Hey are you okay?" JJ asked him as she took a seat by him.

Reid turned to look at JJ. "This is my fault." He said to her.

"Spence, this isn't your fault. She didn't tell anyone what was going on. You had no idea." She reassured him.

"Yes I did, she told me and I forgot." He replied angry at himself.

"What do you mean?" JJ asked.

"She told me the night I got shot. I couldn't remember what she said to me, and now…" He trailed off.

"We'll find her I promise Spence." She said patting his arm.

"Alive?" Reid questioned. JJ was about to answer when she saw that the British Consulate was at the station.

"I have to go, but have faith Spence, we'll find her." JJ said standing up to go and let Hotch know who was there.

XXX 

Declan Jones. He was the reason that Doyle hated Emily so much, Emily had killed Doyle's son and now he wanted to kill her. The team had discovered where Doyle had Emily and were now rushing off to save her. Reid only hoped that they would find her. He had to stay with Garcia because he had not been cleared to go into the field. He felt so useless. They had been waiting for what felt like hours in fact it had only been half an hour. The team would be arriving right about now. Emily would be with him soon. She would be safe… or so he kept telling himself.

XXX

She could hear them, they were coming for her she only had to last a few more moments and she'd of survived this. She dropped the table leg she was hitting Doyle with on the floor. Not even seconds after she felt it piercing her abdomen. She gasped out in pain. She moved away from Doyle and collapsed onto the floor.

"Where is he Emily, please." Doyle begged Emily to tell him the location of Declan.  
>"No" Emily said quietly. Even talking was taking too much energy. She could feel herself slipping away.<p>

"Come on Emily stay with me" A new voice instructed it sounded like Morgan.

"Let me go." She said, she was losing the will to fight. She couldn't hear what he was saying. Everything was fading into darkness.

XXX

They were all waiting in the waiting room. Reid was pacing back and forth to try and clam his nerves. Morgan came in looking really shaken up; from what he could gather. He was with her and she didn't look good. He tried to imagine Emily in a positive way, like how she used to look on a Sunday; well rested, he remembered they use to spend it in her apartment, she'd be sat in one of his T-shirts and flannel pyjama bottoms. They'd spend the day cwtched up on the sofa, watching old films. Or they could both be reading, but they would always be with each other. It never mattered what they did with each other as long as they were there and Spencer and Emily not Reid and Prentiss.

He was sat down when JJ came in, her eyes full of tears. They all looked at her expectantly. Her face said it all. "She never made it off the table." She said. Spencer's world came to an abrupt stop…

**DUN DUN DUN! So sorry if you think it's a bit rushed but it's sort of a nightmare to right when I'm following the plot to closely and I got a sore throat so I don't really want to do that much crying so I'm not re-watching the episode. I'd really love to know what you think of the story so far and thanks to all those that have favourited and subscribed it's really makes me smile. So I'll see you next chapter byexx **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8

**Hi, I gotta say I'm quite impressed by how quick I've updated this. I wasn't going to upload it till tomorrow but I'm having a stressful day deciding whether to go to sixth form or college and then what courses I want to take although I'm fairly sure I'm taking Sociology, Performing arts, R.S and English Lit and maybe Psychology depending on whether I go to college or not and you guys probably don't care but whatever I'm rambling so I'm putting this up a day early lucky you. I'd really love to read some reviews to de-stress me a bit So I hope you enjoy. **

_ "She never made it off the table." JJ informed the team. Spencer couldn't believe his ears, he got up to go see for himself. "Spence," JJ said blocking his path. _

"_I never got the chance to say goodbye." He said, JJ pulled him into a tight hug, he wept into her shoulder, Spencer's whole world was crashing around him. She was dead. Emily Prentiss was dead. His Emily… his. JJ let go of him and walked out of the doors to talk to Hotch. Morgan got up from Garcia and kicked the chair. "Damn it!" Morgan shouted in frustration. Spencer looked at each member of the team. JJ and Hotch looked like they were finished talking. _

"_JJ," Spencer said through tears. JJ turned to look at him._

"_Yeah?" _

"_I-I need to give Emily something, but I can't… go in there." He cried._

"_What is it?" She asked. Spencer dug through his pocket, his hand quickly finding the chain. He took it out of his pocket and held it up. JJ's eyes filled with pity, when she realised it was an engagement ring._

"_Spence, I had no idea…" She whispered._

"_I was going to give it to her when we found her. I know she'd of said yes." He replied._

"_How do you know?" She asked._

"_The last time I saw Emily, she… she told me she loved me and hugged me. She whispered yes into my ear. I had no idea what she meant by it. When we were looking for Doyle. I remembered proposing to her one night, she said no and started talking about wanting to keep me safe… I put two and two together fairly quickly after that." He explained his voice cracking under the weight of his grief. JJ took the ring out of his hand._

"_I'll make sure she gets it." JJ promised. _

All Spencer could think about was that night in the hospital. Giving JJ the engagement that Emily would be buried with today. Spencer had been staying in Emily's apartment ever since that night. It still smelt of her, it was like he could still sense her with him. He knew he couldn't however Emily was dead. No matter how much he'd like a believe it She was never coming back to him and there was no part of her still in the apartment, he had slowly started calling home.

He was looking through one of the side drawers for his old wallet where he saw a letter addressed to him. He picked it up and saw that it was her handwriting. Intrigued he picked it up and sat down on the edge of the bed.

_My Dearest Spencer,_

_If you are reading this, then I most likely didn't make it. I don't know when you'll find this, but I believe you'll find it when you're ready to read it. Don't roll your eyes at that and say it's impossible to keep something hidden for long enough for the other person to be ready to find it or some other smart ass comment. I didn't write this to yell at you so I'll get to the point. None of what happened to me is your fault. I really need you to understand that no matter what you would have said to me I'd of still gone after Doyle myself. No one could have changed my decision. Okay? You have to promise me to believe that_._ The time I spent with you has been the most frustrating, confusing and happiest moments of my life. You made me feel a love I gave up on finding a long time ago. You truly are one of the most special people on the planet, I have a huge wall barricading me from people, but you knocked that down and the next thing I knew I was in love with you. I know that this will be hard on you, but I need you to do me one thing, I know that you'll need time to mourn me, but I want you to let people in Spencer. You were my life; I was a chapter in yours. Don't be afraid to fall in love. Don't use me as an excuse to close yourself off from the world. I will love you until the moment my heart stops beating. This is the hardest thing I have ever had to do but I promise you it may not seem like it now, but you will start to feel like the world is slowly going back to normal. I have to go now. I love you with all my heart, I will cherish out time together and I'll never stop loving you. Goodbye, your Emily xx_

Spencer held the letter close to him as he cried as though the world was coming to an end.He cried for Emily, he cried because he would never hold her again. He re-read the letter over and over until the words were forever embedded in his memory, so he could hear her voice saying it to him.

His phone rang letting him know that JJ was outside of the Emily's apartment. He put the letter back where he found it; then left the apartment.

XXX

"Hey, how are you holding up?" JJ asked him as he got into the car. She turned to look at Spencer and found her question answered fairly quickly.

"Where's Will and Henry?" Spencer asked. Noticing the absence of his godson and JJ's partner.

"I didn't know how to explain to Henry what happened to Emily, so Will offered to stay behind and look after him." JJ replied.

Spencer looked down at his hands as JJ drove away from the apartment. "I don't know if I can do this JJ." Reid said breaking the silence.

JJ pulled the car over. She turned to look at Reid and took his hands. "Spence, you know Emily she wouldn't want you moping around and feeling sorry for yourself. I can't imagine how you're feeling. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost Will. But I know that I'd have to be strong even if it's just for Henry's sake. Look what I'm saying is this will be hard and for a while it will seem like you just want to give up. But I promise you'll start to feel better after a while. My doors always open if you need someone, but trust me this today… saying goodbye. It will help." JJ explained thinking back to how she felt after her sister killed herself.

"I might just take you up on that JJ." Spencer replied quietly.

"I wouldn't of said it if I didn't want you too." She said, giving Spencer a hug. She held onto him for a moment. She pulled back and turned back so she was ready to drive. "You ready?" She asked.

"As I'm ever going to be." He mumbled.

JJ tried to ignore the tears that were burning in the back of her eyes.

XXX

If he thought carrying her coffin was difficult, this was harder. He was stood, with other mourners. Across from him was Emily's mother and father and other people he assumed were related to her. Spencer had only met Elizabeth once on a case before he and Emily started dating, from what he remembered of her she seemed very together. The complete opposite to what he was seeing now, She had tears falling freely. Throughout the whole service he would stare at the coffin and then glance back up to see ambassador Prentiss still crying. Each member of the team placed white roses on the top of Emily's grave.

"I love you." He whispered as he placed his on top of the coffin.

XXX

The whole team had gathered in a large hall that had been hired out for Emily's wake. Her parents had been sat at the top of the hall accepting condolences off people that knew their daughter. Reid had been watching them for most of the day. For someone who was always described by Emily as a cold woman, her mother seemed genuinely devastated at the loss of her only daughter. Reid had been stood by a refreshment table. He never dealt well with big crowds of people, he was wishing for Emily to be with him. What he'd give to just see her smile, he was sure it would be enough to at least get him through today... That's when he saw her, he was sure of it. She was making her way towards him. It was the same raven hair, those incredible brown eyes.

"Hey, you're Doctor Reid right?" Spencer could feel himself sigh internally, it wasn't Emily; just someone who could easily be past as a sister.

Spencer nodded his head.

"Em, told me loads about you." She informed him. She held out her hand. "I'm Chloe Martin, I'm Emily's cousin… was, I was Emily's cousin." She said correcting herself, her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Spencer replied.

"Yeah, we were really close as kids, but after she joined the FBI we sort of lost touch." She told Spencer. "I guess this must be hard on you too." She said indicating to the room full of people.  
>"I don't understand." Spencer said; why did she only know him.<p>

"I'm sorry, I'm sure she said that it was you that she dated." Chloe replied, confused and slightly embarrassed.

"She did what?" Spencer asked, this girl must of gotten her facts wrong. Emily told no one that the two of them were together.

"Umm I must of gotten the wrong person." She mumbled looking away from Spencer.

"No, you didn't. I just didn't know she told anyone." Spencer replied.

Chloe smiled. "You're being serious right? Emily never stopped talking about you, I guess it's a shame we all get to meet you like this." She chuckled quietly.

"She did?" Spencer asked, not really believing her.

"Yeah, it was nice to see her so happy." Chloe reassured him.

"She never told me that she told anyone about us." Spencer replied.

"That explained, why we never got to meet you." She said.

Spencer was shocked, he thought back to the argument he and Emily had, before all of this mess. He'd accused her of being embarrassed of him when in truth she had told her family. He felt an overwhelming surge of guilt for yelling at her that night.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" Chloe said noticing the tears fill his eyes.

Spencer took a deep breath and wiped his eyes. "Sorry, it's… it's hard to…" He trailed off.

Chloe offered him a sympathetic smile, "I know what you mean."

"Chloe," Ambassador Prentiss walked over to Spencer and Chloe. Up close she looked very drawn. Spencer noticed that she had been doing a lot more crying than he'd seen today.

"Aunt Elizabeth, this is Doctor Reid." Chloe introduced Spencer.

"Ambassador." Spencer greeted.

The Ambassadors eyes sparked with recognition. "You're Emily's boyfriend. The one that worked with her?" She quizzed.

"Yes," Spencer nodded.

"Why couldn't you save her? You were on her team why couldn't you notice something was wrong with her? You are all supposed to be profilers for god's sake. You were her boyfriend why didn't you protect her?" The ambassador questioned through tears.

"Ambassador, I'm so…"

"Don't tell me you are sorry. My daughter is dead. She out her faith in you and you let her down." She accused, bordering in a shout. Spencer couldn't help but agree with her. Elizabeth turned around and walked back towards her husband.

Chloe stood there dumbstruck. She'd never seen Elizabeth lose control like that. "I'm sorry, she's just upset" She apologised to Spencer.

"She's right. I let Emily down. I'm sorry I have to go." Spencer said rushing out of the room.

All of the team bar Reid were in a corner of the room, talking quietly. They'd seen Reid rush out. Morgan went to follow him when JJ stopped him. "Let him go." She instructed.

All the team looked at her. "He'll be fine." She assured them

**Or will he? Please review and subscribe to let me know if you are enjoying the story Rhian**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9

**Howdy folks, just a quick AN, this story is all finished now so you can expect updates either Wednesday's and Thursday's or Saturday's and Sunday's. I think I really like this chapter, but its sort of sad at the same time. You'll see what I mean. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I liked writing it, DISCLAIMER: not mine. Ps Thanks for all the reviews and favourites and subs. I've been having a stressfull week so they've been really nice to receive. Hope you enjoy. Rhianx**

_ Emily had just gotten back to her hotel room in Paris. She sat down on the bed, looking around the room she tried to think of the good points. She had a great view of the Eiffel Tower and The Sienne. That was about it, try as hard as she might she could not think of any good points of her current situation. She thought back to her brief meeting with JJ, she had given her passports and money, she looked through the package and noticed a smaller one inside. Intrigued she opened it._

"_Emily, I'd love to be able to explain this in person, but I thought it would be best not too. The whole team believe you are dead. Hotch knows and he has to tell Strauss. Only us three will know as far as the rest of the world knows Emily Prentiss is dead._

_ After I told the team you were dead, I had an interesting conversation with Spencer. Why didn't you tell me you were that serious? Emily, I could of found some way to let Spencer know. He wanted me to give this to you he said that he understood what you meant when you said 'yes' when you left. We won't stop trying to find Doyle and we'll try to have you home as soon as possible. Until then good luck. JJ _

_Emily opened the letter over and a necklace fell into her lap. She picked it up and realised that it was the same ring that Spencer had proposed to her with it was on the end of a silver chain. Emily felt the tears ride down her cheeks. She opened the clasp of the necklace and put it around her neck. She pushed everything off the bed and curled up into a protective ball and cried until she fell asleep."_

XXX

It had been six months since that night in Paris. Emily had not removed the necklace from her neck, it was the only part of her old life left and she refused to let it go.

Emily had no idea why she was doing this. Well she had some kind of idea, she missed him so much, and it had become unbearable. Emily was amazed at how easy it had been to get around with out getting any calls asking where she was and now she making a drive from Springfield Illinois to DC.

The closer Emily was getting to DC the more she was thinking that this was a bad idea; however the ache of burning desire for him to touch her was proving to be the more dominant side of her. She knew that once she got to Spencer there would be a lot of explaining to do. That was considering he was even there, for all she knew he could be in a completely different part of the country. She'd heard off JJ that Spencer had near as damn it moved into her apartment. She wandered how really was, JJ wouldn't want to admit it, but sometimes he did have a way of making everyone believe he was okay. She wandered how well he'd been using that gift.

XXX

It was late on a Friday evening when Emily finally got to her apartment block. She was lucky that she'd managed to time her visit perfectly so she could sneak around in the night; hoping that this wouldn't attract so much attention to herself. She waited in the car until she felt she was ready to go in and brace herself for meeting Spencer.

XXX

Emily wandered through her dark apartment; it looked like no one was there. Then again it was nearly midnight maybe Spencer was already in bed. It was like walking through a shrine or something, absolutely nothing had been moved, it was as if, she'd only left it a few hours ago. She could hear a noise behind her; she turned around and saw that her cat Sergio was sitting on the top of the kitchen counter. Sergio jumped off the table and started stroking his head against her legs. Emily bent down and picked him up. "Hello boy, you've gotten big haven't you?" She cooed quietly. Stroking his head, she sniffled slightly, she was starting to dread seeing Spencer, if seeing Sergio was nearly bringing her to tears; she had no idea what seeing Spencer was going to be like.

Sergio soon got fussy in her arms, so she let him go back to what ever it was he was doing. She saw a faint light on from up stairs, _so he is here_ Emily thought to herself. She took a deep breath and started walking up the stairs.

Emily walked into her old bedroom, the light was off but there was a desk lamp on. She walked over to the desk noticing that the letter she wrote Spencer before she rang was laying flat on the desk. She quickly skimmed over it. She wandered how long ago Spencer found it; she hoped to god that he hadn't just found it. The feeling that this was a bad idea returned with full force. She was about to turn to go when she heard a voice.

"Turn around." Spencer instructed.

Emily turned slowly to face Spencer. They locked eyes instantly Spencer's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Are you real?" Spencer asked in shock.

Emily's eyes moved to see the gun in his hand. Suddenly Emily didn't know what to say. She moved forward slowly, each step getting closer to Spencer. She felt him tense as her hand touched his to push the gun away. Spencer watched her intensely, this wasn't real. It had to be a delusion. He tried again to speak. "Are you real?"

Emily looked up to him. She slowly nodded her head. "I'm real."

Spencer took a step back from Emily. "You're dead." He stated.

Emily took Spencer's hand and placed it over her heart; she kept it there for a few moments. When she was sure he wouldn't move his hand she let go. "I'm sorry." Was all she could say, yet it didn't cover half of what she wanted to say.

Spencer moved his thumb over a lump from under Emily's top. "Is that?" He asked.

Emily nodded slowly. "I've never taken it off."

Spencer let his hand drop. He stood there and stared at Emily for long minutes. He examined all of Emily. She looked like she'd lost a lot of weight. She had gotten paler. "Can I…" He trailed off.

Emily nodded and took a step closer to Spencer. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her middle. He could feel her heavy breathing as he held her close. His grip around her was tight, almost as if he thought she may vanish in a puff of smoke. He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her sweet smell of coconut and vanilla. He could hear a muffled cry, he looked down and saw that Emily's head was buried in his chest; it was what she used to do when she was hiding some kind of emotion. He pulled back and cupped her face. He wiped away a tear with the pad of his thumb. "What's wrong?" Spencer asked her.

"I've missed you so much." Emily answered, moving her head and softly kissing the inside of his palm. The single touch of her lips on his skin sent a shot of life coursing through his veins. He hadn't felt this alive in a long time.

He felt his heart rate increase drastically as his lips softly touched Emily's, she sighed happily at the contact. Spencer's hands moved down to her waist pulling her closer to him. He traced Emily's bottom lip silently asking for entry, he let out a soft moan as he familiarised himself with her mouth. Their tongues locked into a battle for dominance. Spencer pulled away when air became a necessity. He then moved to her jaw, trailing tiny kisses down her neck, Emily moved her head to the side to give him more access. He sucked on her pulse point, making her groan from the pleasure of the contact.

Spencer was slowly moving his hands under her shirt and lifting it slowly, when Emily pulled back. "No." She said breathlessly.

Spencer looked shocked from her sudden movements. He stared at her for a moment. Emily pulled her shirt back down where it was. He moved forward for another kiss but she moved back.

"Emily?" He asked.

"C-can I use the bathroom?" She asked as she walked past him. Spencer grabbed her wrist.

"You're coming back?" He said with worry laced in his voice.

"I'll be five minutes, I promise." She assured. Spencer let her wrist go and she walked in the direction of the bathroom.

XXX

Emily got to the bathroom and collapsed against the door; her skin still tingling with the sensation of Spencer's touch. She moved from the door and went over to the sink. She looked at herself in the mirror, her lips were swollen, her eyes were dark from passion and fear, her hair was all over the place, she had tear stained cheeks. Emily ran her hands through her hair in attempt to tame it. She splashed cold water on her face to calm herself down. The cold on her flushed face seemed to do the trick, she slowly felt herself calm down. She did some deep breathing; trying to extinguish the flames of desire that was burning deep within her. When she felt she'd collected enough composure she left the bathroom. She smiled as she saw him sitting on the top stair waiting for her. He stood up when he sensed Emily coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey," he said, making a move to grab her hand. Emily smiled at him. "Do you want anything to eat?" He asked.

Emily hadn't thought about food in ages, when she thought about it she couldn't remember the last time she ate. "If it's no problem," She said.

Spencer smiled at her. "No, it's no problem at all." He walked down the stairs, taking Emily with him.

They got into the kitchen; Spencer immediately started cooking food for him and Emily. Emily stood not really sure what to do with herself. She hadn't been Emily for six months, it was a strange feeling walking back into her old life, for that reason she just stood there watching Spencer, watching the way he would gracefully move around the kitchen. She didn't realise she'd been that long staring at him because in no time he turned around with two omelettes. He placed them on the counter and took a seat. Emily somehow managed to find her legs and moved to take a seat opposite Spencer. "So where have you been?" He asked looking up from his food.

"I can't say." Emily replied, taking a mouthful of the food.

"Right, what made you come back?"

Emily put down her fork and looked at Spencer in the eyes. "I missed you."

"Em, the way you reacted when I… did Doyle… Umm did Doyle ra…"

"No, he didn't." Emily interrupted him. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he didn't believe her. Emily sighed, "No he didn't rape me Spencer, I promise. It's just… I don't look." Emily couldn't find a way to tell him why she pushed him away. She stood up and moved away from the counter. Spencer watched her curiously. He stood up watching still watching her.

Emily took a deep breath, she put her hand over her top, she closed her eyes and slowly pulled it down low enough for Spencer to see the brand. After what felt like forever, she felt a finger trace the outline. She opened her eyes and saw that Spencer had closed the space between them and was now stood watching his finger trace the clover with interest. He must have felt her eyes on him because he looked up at her. "You're so beautiful Emily." Spencer said to her. Emily pulled him into a tight hug.

Spencer picked her up and carried her up the stairs, clothes being discarded along the way…

XXX

Spencer was woken by the ringing of his alarm. He'd had the most amazing dream, Emily was alive and they'd spent the night making love with each other. Spencer was so sure that it was a dream that he was shocked to find Emily lying naked in bed next to him. He reached over to his phone.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked through sleep.

"I was supposed to meet Morgan today." He replied.

Emily opened her eyes, "don't cancel your plans. I have to go anyway." Emily said sitting up pulling the duvet up around her.

"No! Emily, please don't go." Spencer begged her.

"Spence, I can't stay here." Emily said solemnly.

"Why? Emily please, at least stay till the end of the weekend." Spencer pleaded.

Emily looked at him, his eyes filling with tears; she bit down on her lower lip then nodded. "Okay, I'll stay. But you know the longer I stay the harder it will be when I leave." Emily said hoping to put him off the idea.

Spencer's face lit up. He quickly told Morgan that he wasn't feeling very well, and that he'd see him on Monday. Spencer put his phone back on the bedside cabinet. He lay back on the bed pulling Emily with him.

XXX

Spencer and Emily had spent the day in bed together; they'd created their own sanctuary in their room.

"When did you find my letter?" Emily asked Spencer. He stopped drawing patterns on her skin and looked directly at her.

"The day of your funeral," He replied quietly.

"Oh." Emily replied, she placed a kiss on his bare chest. "I had to leave you something. I couldn't go after Doyle without having some kind of hope that you'd one day know how I feel about you." Emily explained.

"I was angry with it at first, I thought I'd of rather of not known, but then after I came home after your funeral. I read it through again and it made more sense." Spencer said going back to tracing shapes on her side. He stopped again as he remembered the funeral.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked him.

"I forgot to tell you I'm sorry." He answered.

"Sorry? For what?" Emily replied.

"That fight we had, I said that you were embarrassed by me. At your funeral I was talking to your cousin Chloe, she told me that you had mentioned me. I told myself that I'd say sorry to you, whenever I saw you. Even though I know it is impossible to talk to someone that is dead." Spencer explained.

Emily laughed lightly. "I think I proved you wrong there Dr Reid." Spencer smiled at her. "You don't need to apologise for that Spencer, I was stupid to think that you wouldn't come to that kind of conclusion." Emily smiled kissing him softly on the lips.

Spencer pulled back after a few seconds. "You still wear the engagement ring." He said, his fingers now fiddling with the chain around Emily's neck.

"Yeah, I couldn't let it go." Emily replied. Looking down at the ring.

"Like you kept Doyle's ring?" Spencer asked.

Emily bit her lip. "I didn't keep it for the same reasons." Emily stated.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked.

"I kept yours because I love you, it reminded me of a time where I was happy, it was something of my life here that I wanted to hang on to. I kept Doyle's ring to remind myself why I quit that job. Being in the BAU made more sense; I didn't have to screw people to get what I wanted." Emily explained hoping Spencer understood.

"Did you love him?" Spencer asked after a few moments.  
>Emily thought for a moment. "Lauren Reynolds loved him. For a time I was her, she was a massive part of my life so I guess that yes part of me loved him." Emily answered honestly.<p>

Spencer nodded, accepting the answer.

XXX

It was around mid Sunday afternoon, when the reality hit the two of them that Emily had to leave as soon as it got dark. They still hadn't moved from the bed, only occasionally to get food or go to the bathroom.

Emily had her head resting on Spencer's chest, enjoying the sound of his beating heart.

"You don't have to go you know." Spencer said breaking the comfortable silence.

Emily looked up at him. "Yes I do." She replied sadly.

"No you don't, we can tell the team that you're okay. We can keep you safe here while we find Doyle." Spencer countered.

"I can't for a start JJ would kill me if she found out I was here." Emily replied. She stopped when she noticed the colour drain from Spencer's face. "Spence," She whispered.

"JJ knows you are alive?" He asked.

"Yes, don't be mad at her though, we had no choice." Emily answered, hoping she hadn't just ruined their friendship.

Spencer took a deep breath. "If she knows then why can't we just tell the rest of the team?" Spencer asked.  
>"We can't, this is the way it has to be." Emily replied.<p>

"Why? It's not fair Emily, why can't you stay here with us… with me." Spencer asked tears welling up in his eyes.

"Because I can't Spencer, this is my mistake coming back to haunt me. I made my bed now I have to lie in it." She said, hoping he'd drop the topic.

"I don't want to live my life without you." Spencer argued.

Emily kissed him softly on the cheek. "It won't be forever."

"I don't want to spend another day without you Emily. I don't know whether knowing you are alive and not being able to see you is worse than thinking you were dead." He protested.

"I know Spencer. I'm losing you too as well remember." Emily replied solemnly.

"We don't have to… I can come with you." Spencer suggested.

Emily was sure her heart broke at the suggestion. He was willing to give up his life so he could be with her. She shook her head feeling a tear roll down her face. "No you can't. You have a family here that care about you. I don't want you walking away from them. What about your mom, you'd never be able to speak to her again." Emily argued.

"I don't care Emily, I just want to be with you. Don't you want me to be with you?" He asked with a hint of hurt in his voice.

"Oh Spencer, I would love for you to come with me. But I can't be selfish. This is your home. I can't take that away from you." Emily cried.

"Emily, when I'm with you I'm home." Spencer protested.

She pulled him into a hug. "Quando sono con te io sono a casa. I love you so much Spencer, but I could never pull you away from your home."

"I just don't want you to walk out of my life again." Spencer admitted.

Emily kissed her fingertips then placed them over his heart. "I'll always be in here."

XXX

Emily had a shower and Spencer had given her something to eat before she left. The two stood by the door of the apartment. Emily had waited untill it was pitch black before she left. Mainly so she could spend as much time with Spencer as possible. She had considered waiting until he fell asleep before she left, but she knew he deserved a goodbye; no matter how hard it was going to be.

Emily's hand was holding onto her necklace and was running it back and for around her neck, in attempt to calm herself.

"So this is it." Emily stated.

"Yeah." Spencer whispered.

Emily bit her lower lip to try to stop herself from crying. "I'm sorry." Emily apologised again.

"I never thought I'd get another chance to see you, I guess I'm lucky in a way I got a weekend with you." Spencer replied.

Emily smiled a small smile. Spencer put his hands on her waist pulling her closer. He crashed his lips onto hers. It was a passionate kiss, it was frenzied but it was a kiss of pure love. They both closed their eyes savouring the taste of the others mouths. They pulled apart their eyes filled with unspoken goodbyes, sorrows and love. Emily enveloped Spencer's hand with both of hers. Tears fell down her cheeks. "I love you."

Spencer shook his head. "I'm not saying it." He replied.

"Please." She begged.

Spencer felt tears falling down his cheeks. "I love you too." He replied.

"Goodbye." She said.

Spencer waited a moment, saying goodbye to Emily felt to final; like he would never see her again. He looked into her eyes. They were pleading with him to say it. "Goodbye Emily."

She smiled a watery smile. She kissed his cheek. Emily took one last look at Spencer, then left the apartment.

Spencer waited a moment. He ran out of the door. "Emily!" He called as quietly as he could but still being sure she heard him.

She stopped and looked at him. "I really do love you." He confessed.

Emily didn't know what she was doing but she ran towards Spencer. Once she got to him he picked her up and kissed her, holding her a close to him as he possibly could. He let her go when they both needed air.

"I love you." Spencer said.

"I love you too." Emily replied. She turned and walked away.

XXX

Emily got to her car. She reached her hand up to her neck she could no longer feel the chain. She wandered how long it would take Spencer to realise she'd put it in his trouser pocket. She waited for a few moments before she drove off. She'd decided to pull into a motel during the day and then drive back to the airport the following evening so she could get a night flight back to Paris.

She pulled out of the apartment carpark and headed towards the high way. Little did she know that she was being followed...

***Quando sono con****te io****sono a casa – when I'm with you I am home.***

**And there she goes. I hope the ending wasn't too cheesy, I was listening to Stolen by dashboard confessionals and then that bit popped into my head. I hope you liked that chapter. Let me know what you guys think and what you'd like to happen, also I'm thinking of doing a sequel so let me know if you guys are interested. Don't worry this isn't the last chapter of this story. Theres two more left. I'd love some more reviews and subs and favourites (they make me want to post faster) ;) Laters Rhianx**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10

**Hey, I can't believe this is the penultimate chapter. Honestly I never thought I'd get to this bit. I'm posting this before Wednesday because I'm pissed off quite frankly. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds; I own the first and fourth season on DVD that's about it. I wanted to thank people for the response of the last chapter I'm glad you all liked it. So here is chapter 10.**

Garcia had been sat at her home computer for hours. For the past week and a half, Spencer had been over her house straight after work helping her look for Doyle. He had just popped out for some Chinese food. She had been looking through security footage of Doyle the night he had taken Emily; she had been running it through other CCTV footages to see if she had a match of him anywhere. So far she was out of luck. "Come on Doyle, where are you?" She asked herself out loud.

She had almost given up when something suspicious caught her eye. She froze the other monitors and let the current one play; giving it her full attention. "Oh my God." She said out loud.

"What?" Spencer asked walking into her apartment, arms full of food.

"I think I have him." Garcia cried.

Spencer dropped the food on the floor and ran over to the screen. He watched the video. He had pulled into a motel, stopped and walked into a room, a few minutes later he came out walking with someone very close to him. Reid felt his mouth drop open as he recognized the jacket she had on…

XXX

"Come on Emily, rise and shine." A voice taunted Emily out of her sleep.

Emily opened her eyes, she saw Doyle crouched down beside her. She backed away from him as much as possible.

"Come on Emily, don't play so hard to get." He mocked. He grabbed her wrist, noticing the bone was sticking out of place. He pressed his thumb by the gap. Emily screamed out in pain.

"Come on Emily, you know the drill you can go home back to your 'Spence' if you tell me where Declan is." He coaxed her.

"No." Emily said defiantly.

"You were never one to do things the easy way." He replied laughing to himself. "Lucky for you, I'm not one for running out of ideas and I've had loads of inspiration of how to crack someone from my friends in North Korea."

Emily felt a wave of nausea was over her. She was soon emptying her stomach on the floor.

"Don't fancy what I've got in store do you Emily? Just tell me where Declan is and you can go." Doyle chuckled, wiping the vomit off Emily's face. She winced as his hands touched the bruises on her face.

"My team will find you." Emily promised.

"What makes you so sure? How do they even know you are missing, being dead is a bitch isn't it Emily?" He cackled.

"They'll find you and send you straight to hell." Emily replied.

"Do you really think Spencer's going to rescue you Emily? I've heard you calling out for him in your sleep. Well he thinks you are dead and by the time I finish with you. You'll be worse than dead." Doyle replied. He got up and walked out of the room Emily was in.

Doyle had left a bottle of water on the floor by Emily. She looked at it with such anger. She picked it up and threw it at the door after Doyle. She hit her head back against the wall. She thought about the weekend she'd shared with Spencer. The two blissful days she'd spent with him, laying in bed talking about nothing and everything. Making love with him. She kept reminding herself that somehow they would find her and he would rescue her. She doubted it. But she still hoped that somehow he'd sense something was wrong and he'd find her. Emily didn't know how long she could handle Doyle's beatings and other ways to make her talk. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine herself with Spencer, somewhere safe, where the world was peaceful and relaxed.

XXX

"Hotch we have found Doyle." Spencer said as soon as the whole team had assembled in the briefing room. Garcia played the shot film to the team.

"I managed to find a good shot of his number plate. I'm still waiting for a match." Garcia informed the team.

"Do you have any I.D on who the woman with him is?" Morgan asked. Despite the blurry image there was something familiar about her, he just couldn't place where he'd seen her before.

"No, I'm looking through missing persons reports, but I still haven't come up with anything." She said.

"We haven't got much to go on, to conduct a full investigation." Hotch told the team.

"How about the fact we have a sighting of him in a motel kidnapping someone." Morgan argued. "I'm not losing another person because of this son of a bitch."

"Hotch, Morgan's right." JJ intervened.

"Okay, Garcia do you know where this motel is?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah it's about four hours from here." Garcia answered.

"Okay. Rossi and Morgan, you two drive out to the motel and see if the manager noticed anything suspicious. I'll go talk to Strauss to let her know what is going on." Hotch instructed. Morgan and Rossi got up to leave, Garcia headed back to her lair to try find anything else.

"I know who the person with Doyle is." Spencer said to JJ and Hotch.

"Spence, what do you mean?" JJ asked.

"It's Emily." He replied confidently.

"Spence, Emily's dead that's not her." JJ said sympathetically.  
>"A week and a half ago she came to our apartment. She left on Sunday night, that's my Cal-Tech hoodie." Spencer revealed.<p>

"Reid, why did she come and see you?" Hotch asked.

Spencer looked down at the floor for a moment thinking if there was any way he could lie about why, he decided they were going to help Emily the most if he were honest. "Because we were in a romantic relationship before she left and she came back to give me this." Spencer pulled the engagement necklace out of his pocket.

JJ's mouth fell to the floor. "Oh my god." She said remembering the necklace Spencer had given her nearly seven months ago.

"Hotch I have a match!" Garcia said running in to the room. She stopped when she noticed Spencer holding a necklace with what looked like an engagement ring attached to the end. "What's that?" She asked.

Spencer put it away quickly. "Nothing. What have you got?" He asked in a tone which matched Hotch's.

"It turns out the car he's using is stolen. Anyway the plates were reported being seen by a warehouse in Boston. Ringing any bells?" She asked.

"He's going back to where he killed Emily." JJ said.

"I'll call Morgan and Rossi and tell them to head back here as fast as possible." Spencer said pulling out his phone.

"_Morgan." _

"You need to head back the BAU, we think he's in the warehouse where he killed Emily."

"_The son of a bitch, we'll be there in about half an hour." _

"See you later bye."

"_Bye."_

Time couldn't move fast enough, he was so close to getting Emily back…

XXX

Emily opened her eyes at the sound of the door opening. Sure enough Doyle walked in with his only follower Tomas.

"They found us Doyle, just kill her so we can get going." Tomas panicked.

Doyle looked over to Emily. "Kill her, she isn't that lucky."

"Doyle please." He said urgently.

Doyle let out a huge sigh. "Fine go untie her." Tomas turned hastily; making a fatal mistake.

BANG! Emily felt herself jump; she raised her hand to her face wiping away the sticky substance that covered her face.

Doyle walked over to Emily, "I'll be back in a moment."

"Who found you?" Emily asked.

Doyle looked at her. "Your team. But by the time they get here all they'll find is his body and we'll be on our way to Connecticut." Doyle smirked. He left the room. Emily looked at the body before her. How was the team going to know where she was now…? Then it hit her.

XXX

Each member of the team took one of the doors. Spencer had chosen the furthest away from the team. He could distant sounds of them clearing each room. He cautiously stepped into the room. He saw the body laying on the ground. He went over for a closer examination of him. He sighed at the lack of pulse. "Guys in here!" He shouted.

He was quickly joined by the others. They examined the dark room. They noticed a makeshift bed in the corner of the room. There was blood splattered all around the room. "If the girl on the video was in here, she's lost a lot of blood. She's going to need medical attention urgently." Reid said; his stomach in knots knowing that this blood most likely was Emily's. Hotch, JJ and Him had decided it best not to tell the team, they needed to find Emily not have any trust issues, they would have to be dealt with later.

"Where could he have taken her?" Hotch asked.

"Well, Ireland would be his comfort zone, but his photo is everywhere, there is no way he'd get out of America." Morgan replied.

"Then there must be somewhere else that's significant to him." Rossi said looking at the body on the floor. "I'll call the crime scene unit." He finished walking out of the room.

Reid was looking around the bed when something caught his eye. He moved the mattress over slightly. He gaped slightly at the message that was scribbled on the floor in blood. "_Connecticut" _"Guy's I think I know where they are." Spencer called. The team gathered around him.

"Connecticut?" JJ asked. "Why there?"

"I don't know." Hotch replied. "Phone Garcia and see if she can link Doyle to Connecticut in any way." He instructed Garcia. He turned to Reid. "You said she must of lost a lot of blood. How long before…?" He asked knowing that Reid understood a question.

He looked around the room. "I'd give her a few more hours." He replied tearing up slightly. He clutched the necklace in his pocket hoping it would give him some kind of strength.

The team wasted no time in getting to the jet and heading towards Connecticut. Even though they didn't know where in Connecticut they figured it would be somewhere fairly remote. So Doyle wouldn't attract too much attention.

"Okay so I think I may have a connection." Garcia informed the team over the computer.

"What is it?" Hotch asked the technical analyst.

"Well, while Doyle was at his worst, he had connections to a Jacob Tomas who was a local small time arms dealer. He is the guy you found in the warehouse. He owned a big property in Oxford, Connecticut." Garcia relayed the information to the team.

"You think he's there?" Morgan asked.

"That's the only connection I could find. I've had the captain informed that's where you are going and I've sent the address to your phones." Garcia told them.

"Okay thanks Garcia." Hotch said.

XXX

Doyle pushed threw Emily into a wall in the corner of the room. She fell to the floor with a thud, running out of energy to fight back. "

"Where is he Emily?" Doyle asked again.

"I don't know." She replied breathlessly.

"Liar!" He spat at her, smacking her across the face. She felt her skin burn even after his hand left her face. He grabbed Emily by her hair and threw her further into the room. He walked over to her, turning her around to face him. He straddled her he felt her squirm underneath him trying to shake him off her.

Emily could feel herself losing consciousness, she kept trying to hold on until they found her, she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep fighting him.

She felt a sudden burst of energy and she kneed him hard in the groin. He gasped out in pain and backed off her quickly. He held a gun out to her head. "It's time to die Emily." He said…

**BANG BANG!**

Spencer ran over to an unconscious Emily. He pulled her into his arms; he pushed hair off her head.

"S-Spencer?" She asked weakly.

"It's me, don't talk okay, you need to save your energy." Spencer said, placing his hand over one of the many cuts Emily had to try and stop the bleeding.

"I knew Ah." She winced in pain. "I knew you'd find me." She whispered.

Spencer felt a tear run down his face, where were the medics? "We wouldn't have found you, without the note you scribbled." Spencer reminded her.

Emily smiled weakly. "I-I don't think…" She trailed off, with a lone tear falling from her cheek.

"No, don't talk like that Em, the medics are nearly here. See I can hear them." Spencer assured her. He wasn't going to lose her this time.

"I l-love you." She said.

"I love you too and that's why you're gonna be okay. You have to for me." Spencer replied, trying to convince her to fight.

"Sir, Sir. We need you to move." A paramedic said moving him out of the way.

"Em you're going to be okay, just hold on for me." Spencer said as the medics tied her to a gurney and pulled her out of the room while trying to stabilise her.

Spencer stood up, realising he was drenched in Emily's blood. He walked over to the team who were recovering from the shock that one Emily was alive. Two they had both said they loved each other.

"Kid, what was that?" Morgan asked.

"We need to get to the hospital." Spencer stated.

"Spencer. You just said you loved her." Morgan clarified.

"I know."

Morgan still looked shocked and confused.

"I need to get to the hospital and make sure she is okay. When I know what's going on I'll explain." He calmly said walking out of the house; heading towards the SUV's.

XXX

The wait in the hospital was agonising. JJ had fetched Spencer a clean change of clothes from his go bags. They had been sat in the waiting room for nearly two hours.

"Emily Prentiss?" A surgeon asked. They all stood up. Spencer looked at the surgeon; he was wearing blue scrubs, splattered with Emily's blood. He indicated to the seats. They all sat down and looked expectantly at the surgeon. "She was in a very critical condition when she was brought here. She had lost a lot of blood. She has several broken ribs a fractured ankle, broken wrists and a cracked cheekbone. It was touch and go for a while and we nearly lost her twice but she'll be okay." The whole group breathed a sigh of relief. "Emily had a strong will to live, that's what saved her." he said. "We have had to put her into a medically induced coma, so we can be sure she has been well rested and she can recover fully." The doctor finished.

Hotch stood up and thanked him. "Can we see her?" He asked before the surgeon left.

"Only one or two at a time but sure she's down the hall third door on the right." He replied pointing in the right direction.

The group stayed sat for a moment before JJ spoke up. "Spence, I think you should go in and see her."

Spencer looked at the group. They all nodded. "Thank you." He thanked then headed in the direction of Emily's room.

XXX

Spencer walked into Emily's hospital room. There she was laying there. She was covered in bruises and had IV's plugged into her. She was looking gaunt and ill, despite all that Spencer still believed her to be far more beautiful then any one he had ever met.

He walked over to the seat by her bed. He pulled it over so he was sat as close a possible. He took her hand in his. "Hey Em, it's me umm Spencer." Spencer said. He wasn't really sure what he should be saying to here, let alone if she could hear him. "I know that you've got to rest for a while. But you need to promise me you'll wake up, I'll be right here when you do. I promise, I won't leave your side." Spencer promised her. He settled himself back into the chair. Not knowing how long he was going to be sat here for…

**So one more to go. You've read all the chapter so why not hit the review button please it will cheer me up. See you next chapter Rhianx**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 11

**Hi, so again wasn't going to upload but I just found out that Paget Brewster won't be returning next season which has ruined my happy mood and no lie made me cry. So I'm posting my last chapter early… On that note my last chapter WOOHOO! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and commented on the story. I was going to list them all but my inbox on my email is 500 pages long and I couldn't be bothered to go through that. Also let me know if you'd be interested in a sequel to this. Thanks for reading and I hope you like the last chapter. Rhianx**

Spencer sat in the unusual place where you were asleep, but the slightest noise would wake you back up. He could hear the sound of something speeding up. He listened in a little closer. He realised that the slow beeping of the heart monitor was becoming livelier, still a slow pace but the pace he knew his heat would make. That only meant one thing.

He opened his eyes, to see Emily's deep brown eyes staring back at him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Spencer asked quietly.

Emily blinked a few times, her throat felt dry and tight. "Thirsty." She replied hoarsely. Spencer sat up and filled her a glass of water and handed it back to her.

Emily took a sip feeling the cool liquid trickle down her throat. "What happened?" She asked.  
>"Doyle found you. He tortured you for a week, but we found you. The doctors put you in a medically induced coma, that was about three weeks ago." Spencer replied. Emily looked a bit stunned, she could vaguely remember Doyle, Spencer was telling her to hold on… She was slipping away… then she floating, somewhere safe she was with Spencer and… surely she wasn't that way for three weeks. It had only felt like a few hours.<p>

"Em, are you okay?" He asked.

"huh?" She asked snapping back into reality.

"You zoned out for a minute there." Spencer smirked.

"When can I go home?" She asked. Spencer smiled at Emily, that question made him know she was going to be okay. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing." Spencer replied. "I'm going to tell the Doctors that you are okay." He said standing up. HE walked out of the room. Emily watched him walk out of the room. She rested her hands on top of her stomach. She wandered if he knew. Or if the guess she made when she was with Doyle was right.

Spencer soon walked back in with a nurse following him. "Emily you're awake. How are you feeling?" The nurse asked.

"Tired, sore. When can I go home?" She answered.

"We are going to keep you here for a night, then tomorrow we'll move you out of intensive care and into another ward for them to keep an eye on you for another few days so I'd say about a week." The nurse replied.

Emily groaned and rolled her eyes.

"You'll be a bit groggy for a while, you were on strong medication while you were in the coma. When the grogginess wears off we'll put you on some different medication to help with the pain." She finished ignoring Emily's eye rolling. "I was actually wandering if I could speak to you in private for a few moments." The nurse said as an after thought.

Emily looked at Spencer. "It's okay. I'd better phone the team and tell them that you are awake." He said, giving Emily a quick peck on the forehead and walking out of the room.

The nurse took a seat next to Emily. "Emily, there's something important I need to tell you…"

XXX

It had been a busy week for Emily, the whole team had been back and forth to visit her, each bearing balloons, cards and chocolate. No one pushed her for an explanation about her death although she knew that once she was well there would be a considerable amount of explaining to do. Spencer had been by her side the whole time; only leaving when Emily forced him to go home.

Her mother and father had also paid Emily a visit. Which had been rather awkward, Emily could sense some tension between her mother and Spencer. She was also her usual self with Emily; apparently losing a daughter and then getting her back didn't change any thing. When they left Emily cried about the fact it seemed like her mother didn't care, she was surprised when Spencer said about how distraught her mother was at her funeral.

Emily cheered up no end when her cousin came to visit her. They spent hours talking, it was the one time Spencer left the hospital without much of a fuss. Chloe had told Emily that she was pregnant and told her other things that were going on in her life, which Emily was glad about it felt nice to think that no one was treating her differently because of all that had happened.

"Em, you ready to go home?" Spencer asked interrupting her thoughts. She turned and flashed him a relieved smile.

"I thought you'd never show up." Emily smiled standing up with the aid of her crutches.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Home." Emily replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Not on those." Spencer corrected her, pulling a wheelchair around the door. Emily groaned and rolled her eyes.

"No, I don't need that." Emily argued.

"Look Em, I'm not going to let you leave if you don't get in the wheelchair and you want to go home, so you may as well do it, it's only until we get to the car." Spencer persuaded her.

"Fine." Emily huffed, getting in the wheelchair.

They left the hospital in a companionable silence. Spencer helped Emily into the front seat of the car.

"Glad to be going home?" Spencer asked.

"It depends." Emily replied.

"On what?"

"If you're going to be staying there as well."  
>"Don't you want me to?"<p>

"Of course I do Spencer. I just hope we can out this whole mess behind us." Emily replied, her voice full of love and worry.

"On one condition."

"Anything… wait what is it?"

"You don't give up on me again and you let me know if your life is in danger."

"Technically that's two. But it's a deal." Emily smiled.

Spencer leaned in and kissed Emily on the cheek. "Now lets get you home."

XXX

After a tiny struggle the two finally got themselves up to the apartment.

"Remind me again why you picked the top apartment." Spencer asked Emily.

"I liked the view." She smiled looking at Spencer. He pulled her into a hug; kissing the top of her scalp. He pulled away.

"Let's get you inside." He said, moving to take her hand but stopped remembering she was on crutches.

The two walked through the door.

"Surprise!" The team plus a few extras shouted at Emily as she walked through the door.

"Guys," Emily said in surprise. "You didn't need to do this." She reasoned.

"Of course we did!" Garcia objected, giving Emily a tight hug. JJ also gave Emily a hug. "Besides it wasn't our idea." Garcia continued. Emily looked to JJ who shook her head. She looked at Spencer who stood with his hands shoved into his pockets and was rocking on his heels. Emily smiled at him.

"That explains why you wanted me home so quickly." Emily chuckled. Spencer walked cautiously over to her, sliding an arm around her waist he pulled her close, kissing her temple. "Surprise." He whispered, causing Emily to shiver. Emily smiled up to him and kissed him softly on the lips.

They both blushed at the collective 'Aww' from the team. They pulled apart. Turning to face everybody.

The whole party separated into small groups. Hotch was talking to Will, Rossi was talking to Emily's cousin, Morgan and Spencer were talking and the girls were sitting on the couch watching Henry and Jack play on the carpet.

"So you and the junior G-man?" Garcia asked.

Emily smiled and nodded. It felt so great being able to talk about being with him to her friends; she was only upset it had taken her to nearly die twice for her to admit it.

"So how long has that been going on for?" JJ asked.

"Nearly three years." Emily replied. She smiled as both the girls' jaws dropped.

"Wow, we figured it would have been like one year tops." Garcia said astonished. Emily smiled at her friend's amazement.

"Why's that?" Emily asked.

"Because no one guessed anything." JJ told her.

"Well I guess we just hid it well." Emily smiled looking over to Spencer.

"Aww, she look at how she's looking at him." Garcia gushed.

"What?" Emily asked moving her attention back to the girls.

"She is so loved up. I can't believe I never noticed anything." Garcia laughed.

"I guess the oracle doesn't notice everything." JJ teased.

"I wouldn't doubt my abilities." Garcia smirked.

"Okay, I'm going to get some air." Emily said, standing up to excuse herself.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Garcia asked, putting her drink down.

"No, it's fine." Emily said walking over to the balcony.

She sat down on one of the chairs that were outside. It was a crisp autumn evening. It was hot, but there was a refreshing chill in the air.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked Emily, taking a seat next to her.  
>"I'm fine I just needed some air." Emily replied looking over to him.<p>

"Sorry is the party to overwhelming?" Spencer asked concern written over his face.

"No it's sweet of you. No one has ever done anything like this for me." Emily answered him.

"Emily I actually wanted to ask you something." Spencer said to her.

"What is it?"  
>"I wanted to say to you that I love you with all my heart. I know that this year hasn't been easy on us but I've come out of it loving you more than I thought was possible. Emily I uh I want to spend every remaining second of my life with you…"<p>

"Spencer…" Emily interrupted a tear threatening to fall down her cheek.

"Emily Prentiss…" He got down onto one knee, pulling out a box from his back pocket. "Will you marry me?" He asked revealing a small ring with two small diamonds and a ruby in the middle. Emily smiled tears falling down her face.

"You still want to marry me?"

"Of course I do Emily, I love you. None of what has happened will ever change that. So will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will." Emily cried. Spencer let out a sigh of relief. He place the ring on Emily's shaking hand. "What happened to the other one?" She asked.

"I didn't think it brought us much luck, so I got a new one. Hopefully it will be more lucky." Spencer explained.

Emily giggled at his comment. "I love it." She smiled. "I love you." She pulled him into a hug. He kissed her tenderly on the lips. She smiled as her body relaxed into his. She pulled away.

"What's the matter?" Spencer asked.

"I've got something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Spencer asked, concerned.

"I'm pregnant."

_Finis _

**I think its safe to assume you all want to kill me. Thanks for reading and let me know if you would be interested in a sequel. All my love Rhianx**


End file.
